Thief in the Night
by Abby1
Summary: [complete]The end of the world is coming. Will Xander and the X-men be able to stop it? Final Chapter added
1. Default Chapter

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine. Summary: Xander encounters the x-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist. Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe. Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word. Author's note: Would it kill you to review!  
  
Chapter one - An introduction  
  
Xander studied the huge wall in front of him and sighed. Here he was all by himself in the world, finally somebody other than the zeppo and he was miserable, very miserable.  
  
Willow was to blame for his miserabality, she'd made a final mistake with her magic and it had backfired all over him. Willow drunk for possibly the first time in her life had returned from a bar and had decided that Dawn needed protecting. Then willow had decided that the only way to do that was to turn Dawnie into a slayer. A spell had been cast and at the last minute Xander had stumbled into the room to ask what the hell Willow thought she was doing and kabloomby.  
  
The fall out had been massive. The Summer's residence completely totaled, Dawn, Buffy and Giles had been lucky to make it out alive. Willow his sweet willow had been killed by a falling beam and Xander. Xander had accidentally stepped into the path of the spell. A spell that was screwy from the start.  
  
In the days after the explosion he had shrunk two foot in height, lost about 60 pounds and had reverted back to a teenage form. A teenager around 13 years old. On the plus side he was stronger, faster and more powerful then he had ever been in his life. But none of that really mattered without Willow to share it with.  
  
Leaving Sunnydale had been the only way to cope, so he had convinced Giles to let him go stay with an Uncle in New York who was too drunk most of the time to ever remember Xander's true age. Gile's had agreed on the proviso that Xander call him once a week without fail. This Xander had agreed to and had not yet failed to do so.  
  
Once in New York things had gone from bad to worse to terrible. His Uncle Mack lost his job and his house so by proxy Xander became homeless as well. Then he became mixed up in the only scheme he could think of to get some money and make a new life. Xander robbed houses. Big expensive massive houses.  
  
The scheme went, an old man Clive told Xander what house to rob and sometimes waited outside with a shotgun to provide moral support. Xander would jump into a window, mostly on the second story and would grab as much shiny stuff as he could. Then Xander would give the shiny stuff to the old man who would sell it and give Xander a wad of cash in return.  
  
" What is this place?" Xander asked turning around and facing a large mansion. Clive who was leaning against a tree tracing a pattern on the barrel of his shotgun, shifted the gun and replied.  
  
" It's a school for very rich kids. Lots of wallets and watches" Clive's eyes lit up and Xander looked for dollar signs in the deep blue irises.  
  
" Clive a school? I don't know about this" Clive patted the butt of the shotgun and Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
" Fine, but this is the last time" Xander muttered and leapt the wall before Clive could ask what he meant by the last time.  
  
Xander sprinted across the large lawn almost perpendicular to the ground. Stopping behind the hedge of a large basketball court he looked up at the mansion. Third window from the left, small, open. Probably the bathroom.  
  
Taking a final glance around Xander sprung into the air and practically flew up towards the window. Grabbing a hold of the buildings guttering he eased himself inside the small gap of the open window.  
  
Once inside the house Xander froze in place for a whole minute before creeping out of the bathroom and running lightly down the corridor. Not game enough to steal from the bedsides of sleeping children, Xander headed down the stairs and into what appeared to be a living area. A silver watch had been left on top of the television so he picked that up and also snagged a silver ashtray with the remnants of a cigar in it. Tossing the cigar rubbish on the floor, Xander crept through the house and into an office.  
  
A wallet left on a bookcase revealed a couple of hundred bucks and several small trinkets looked promising. Finishing up with the first floor, Xander climbed the stairs to the third floor and investigated an empty bedroom and then made his way up to the fourth floor.  
  
Xander was halfway through ransacking a book bag when he froze. The light was flicked on and Xander whirled around dropping the book bag instantly. Crap. Caught.  
  
A huge man with a weird peaked hairdo and massive sideburns stood in his boxers and bare hairy chest next to a smaller more normal looking man, wearing cotton pajamas pants a plain white t-shirt and of all things red sunglasses.  
  
" Kid" The hairy man's voice was like a growl and when the man moved into the room it was more of a prowl then a walk.  
  
Xander stared back at the two, sizing them up, looking for possible weaknesses. He wasn't much into confrontation these days, it was strange now that he knew he had the power to do a lot of damage if it weren't a vamp he went out of his way to avoid hurting it.  
  
" I think I should go" Xander stammered nervously and edged towards the door that sunglasses was still covering.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Sunglasses asked and Xander shrugged, there was a growl behind him.  
  
" Ok so I may have been robbing you, but I'll just give all the stuff back and be on my way" Xander blurted out a little put off by the sound the man was making behind him.  
  
Reaching into various pockets Xander started to pull out the watch and ashtray and other various things he had collected.  
  
" Looks like you've been busy" Growl man pointed out and wisely Xander decided not to answer that question.  
  
" Can I go?" Xander asked and the growl changed to a laugh, he guessed that meant no.  
  
" Scott is the Professor awake?"  
  
" Yeah he'll meet us downstairs," Scott answer and he moved away from the doorway.  
  
" Come on " Growl man said encouraging Xander towards the door by walking towards him.  
  
" Where are we going?" Xander asked nervously and Scott replied  
  
" To see the man who you just robbed." Well that wasn't good.  
  
Xander followed Scott out of the room and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. A breeze played across the back of his neck and he turned and looked past wolf dude. An open window lay at the end of the corridor and outside that window was freedom. Ok so Clive not freedom.  
  
Breaking into a sudden run, Xander slipped past wolf man who shouted after him. He didn't turn though Xander was too focused on the window.  
  
" There's nowhere to go that way " Wolf man called out his voice almost a taunt but Xander didn't slow down.  
  
" He's going to jump!" Scott yelled horrified as Xander finally made it to the window and he tried to block out the two yells of anguish as he dove headfirst out of the window.  
  
Going head first probably hadn't been the smartest idea but once he had picked himself up from the ground with only a couple of minor cuts and a big one on his shoulder he set off in a sprint towards the wall Clive was waiting at.  
  
The distance was quickly swallowed up by Xander's speed and he was hardly even out of breath when he reached the place he had left the old man.  
  
" Clive!" He yelled in a whisper, the old man stepped out from behind a tree and looked at the house, lights were coming on all over the place.  
  
" We're busted " Xander whispered and Clive nodded  
  
" They see you?" He asked calmly and Xander turned towards the house and nodded. He tensed as he saw two figures running around the side of the house to the spot underneath the window.  
  
" Yeah, quick they're." His words were cut off by the loud blast of a shotgun. Fire ran through his back and Xander lost his footing as he was propelled forwards.  
  
Clive's feet disappeared from his peripheral vision and Xander blinked hard against the pain in his back and tried to sit up. After a moment he managed to pull himself from a prone position into a sitting position. Crawling backwards away from the house Xander propped himself against the base of a tree and leaned back gently against the bark. He just needed to sit a moment and give his advanced healing an hour or eight to work on closing the bullet wound in his back and the exit wound in his chest. In the mean time he held a hand to his chest and tried not to panic at the amount of blood that was flowing from the wound.  
  
Looking back at the house Xander saw that the two figures investigating the area under the window were coming towards him. Xander sighed and tried to blend into the tree. With the bullet wound sucking all his energy he had no hope of moving away further.  
  
The two figures came quickly as they sped across the lawn, but once they neared the trees and the wall they slowed. The largest figure on the left who Xander assumed was wolf man stopped and raised his head slightly.  
  
" I smell blood" He warned his companion and the edged towards Xander's hiding place.  
  
Sniffing the air as he came Wolf man came across Xander almost instantly.  
  
" Kid?" Wolf man questioned as he came into view and Xander looked up at him.  
  
" Kid?" Wolf man questioned again and then he started towards Xander when he saw the blood.  
  
" Jesus Christ, you've been shot!" Wolf man exclaimed and Xander managed to nod once before passing out.  
  
AN: I'll tell you what, you review and I'll write. Deal? 


	2. The plot it thickens

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine. Summary: Xander encounters the x-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist. Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe. Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word. Author's note: Sorry for the delay with getting the next chapter to you. I'd tell you my excuse but you might get jealous about the fact I've spent the last three weeks sitting under a palm tree. This time around let's explain the whole Clive thing and throw in some descriptive writing.  
  
Chapter two - the plot thickens.  
  
When Xander came to his head hurt. His head hurt a lot, which was surprising seeing as the only injury he could remember sustaining, was being shot in the chest.  
  
Opening his eyes gingerly Xander looked around the room he was in. Neutral colored walls meet plush gray carpeting. There was a couple of plain wooden doors and a large wooden credenza against the wall opposite the bed.  
  
Taking in his surroundings Xander came to the conclusion that he was in a bed, however not in a hospital. The bed was large. When he stretched out his arms on either side he still didn't reach the edge. Although this could also have something to do with his height. The room was dimly lit and empty except for Wolf man sitting on a chair by the window looking out at the day.  
  
Xander coughed, his throat dry and Wolf man turned.  
  
" You're alive then?" Wolf man asked and Xander nodded and then instantly regretted the movement,  
  
" My head hurts," Xander croaked and Wolf man looked away briefly  
  
" Yeah I kinda knocked your head against the door frame when I moved you in here. " Well at least he looked sheepish.  
  
" Where's here?" Xander asked wondering if he was still at the mansion he had been robbing last night.  
  
" What you don't recognize it?" Wolf man sniped and Xander assumed that meant he was still at the house.  
  
The room fell silent for a moment  
  
" He's awake" Wolf man suddenly announced and Xander stared at him and then looked around the room but there was nobody else there.  
  
"I'm looking at him and his eyes are open" Wolf man continued and Xander tried hard not to stare.  
  
Wolf man turned to him an odd look on his face and a single cocked eyebrow.  
  
" So Kid what's your name?" He asked his voice gruff. Xander cringed it was still hard to come to deal with the fact he was for all intense purposes a child again.  
  
Acting like a child was even harder to pull off. I mean if it weren't for one very important reason. Xander probably would have knocked Clive the old dude with the shotgun over the head and called the cops on his ass a long time ago. Instead because it fit with the image and Xander had no want to stand out in the crowd. He behaved and acted just like a desperate thirteen year old street kid would. Even though the twenty one year old in him was screaming ' Call the cops you ditz!"  
  
The fact was that he needed Clive. Not because the old man was giving him a little food but because when he had first meet Clive he'd been holding a medallion. Xander had recognised the symbol, he'd seen it once before. Scrawled on the floor of the Summer's house just before his life and his best friend went boom. So until Clive let slip what he had done with the medallion or more importantly who he had sold it to. Xander's plan up until twenty seconds ago had been to stick to him like glue. Even if it meant being a felon, especially if there was a chance he could find out what the symbol meant and if the medallion could be used to reverse what had happened to him.  
  
" Dale" Xander answered finally answering Logan's question after a pause.  
  
" Logan "  
  
Xander nodded and struggled into a sitting position. Logan stood to help but Xander waved him away.  
  
" I can do it " Xander ground out and Logan sat back down.  
  
" Gotta say you look pretty good for a kid who had half his chest blown apart by a shotgun " Logan commented and Xander shrugged and then as an afterthought looked down at his chest. Someone had cut off his shirt and taken off his pants and there was a large piece of gauze taped to his chest. The front of the gauze was stained pink.  
  
" Did you know you could do that?" Logan continued and Xander looked at him in question.  
  
"Look down?" Xander asked and Logan's response was a growl.  
  
" Heal yourself. I mean I thought you were a gonna but by the time I'd carried you to our hospital wing most of the damage had fixed itself. " The big man almost sounded grateful that Xander hadn't died.  
  
Unsure of how to respond Xander stayed silent.  
  
" I mean the whole process took a long time but the vital stuff seemed to happen in minutes, seconds."  
  
" Long time?" Xander asked curious as to how long he'd been in the land of nod.  
  
" Yeah, you've been out for nearly three days" Well that explained why Xander needed to pee so badly.  
  
Xander's eyebrows hit the roof. A knock on the door cut off his next question.  
  
" Come on in," Logan called out and Scott led a bald man in a wheelchair into the room.  
  
" Ahh I see our young patient is awake, " The bald man said in a friendly tone.  
  
" My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school" The professor announced and Xander just stared at him.  
  
" And who might you be?" Scott asked besides the Professor obviously peeved that Xander hadn't responded.  
  
" Dale" Logan stated.  
  
" Dale, we have been trying to locate someone to call for you but you had no identification on you" the Professor stated and Xander again didn't respond.  
  
" So is there someone you would like us to call?" The Professor's tone was still friendly but Xander could tell he was maybe annoyed at Xander's lack of reply.  
  
The short answer to the question just answered was no. The long answer to that question which involved the possibility of calling California and Giles and letting him know that he had been injured robbing a house was also no.  
  
" No" Xander finally answered as he pushed himself a little more upright.  
  
" You shouldn't be tiring him out like this" A new voice announced admonishing the group and a beautiful red head pushed past Scott and headed towards the bed.  
  
" I'm Jean, I've been looking after you, how are you feeling?" Jean asked sitting on the edge of the mattress.  
  
" I'm fine" Xander told her appreciating Jean's beauty. Jean nodded and leaned forward and pulled the gauze away from Xander's chest and appraised the scarred flesh underneath.  
  
" Remarkable" The Professor commented leaning forward in his chair.  
  
" Can I go?" Xander asked suddenly looking around at the four adults in the room.  
  
" Do you know what this school is?" The Professor replied and Xander stared at him a beat before shaking his head.  
  
" This, my young friend is a school for mutants. " Xander's eyes bugged a little.  
  
" And you are in the company of four mutants right now" Logan explained.  
  
" Why are you telling me this?" Xander asked staring at Logan.  
  
" You were shot in the chest three days ago but now are completely healed" The Professor answered.  
  
" So" The sullenness of a teenager's tone crept into Xander's voice.  
  
" So, are you a mutant?" Logan snapped obviously miffed at the tone Xander had used.  
  
Once again the short answer was no. The long answer was that he was the by- product of misplaced magic and a mystical medallion symbolly thing but still no.  
  
" I don't know, I guess so" Xander replied trying to sound uncertain.  
  
The professor nodded and looked at Jean who looked occupied in thought.  
  
" Jean?" Scott asked obviously noticing as well.  
  
" Oh sorry " Jean started and looked at Xander again. Reaching out she ran her hands over a second large scar on Xander's chest. The scar was comprised of three parts. Three long vertical slash marks running the length of Xander's chest. The scars that Willow had given him as he used his love for her to save the world.  
  
Jean looked from the scars over to Logan her gaze settling on his hands, nearly hidden underneath his armpits as he stood with his folded across his chest.  
  
" Don't look at me like that Jean, I didn't touch him" Logan spat out his hands freeing themselves.  
  
" Did I say anything? " Jean asked trying to cover up her silent accusation.  
  
Xander watched the exchange from the bed confused.  
  
" So what about our proposition young man, will you stay with us for awhile?" The professor asked trying to diffuse some of the tension in the bedroom.  
  
Xander turned back to the old man and furrowed his brow in thought. Taking a deep breath and taking a last look around the room he bit his lip then muttered.  
  
" If it's ok?" The professor responded with a grin and clapped his hands together.  
  
" Of course it is, Jean could you supply our new young friend with some clothes and I shall see where we have space for him to stay. You probably wouldn't want Logan as a room mate."  
  
The professor and Scott left the room together  
  
" You'd be a small?" Jean asked enquiring about his clothes side and Xander nodded.  
  
" I'll see what we can find for you" She shot a last look at Logan and left the room.  
  
Xander looked across at Logan, he was curious about the looks shooting between the Doc and Wolf man.  
  
" What was that about?" Xander asked swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and testing the strength in his legs before standing.  
  
" Nothing" Logan shot back and Xander rolled his eyes and started for the bathroom. Stopping when he realized he didn't know where it was.  
  
" Hey where's the bathroom?"  
  
Logan extended a hairy arm and gestured to a door across the room there was a zing in the air and three metal claws appeared from within Logan's fist. Two of the shiny claws retracted while the third stayed pointed at the bathroom door.  
  
Xander stared at the claws for as long as he could before the need to pee overtook him and he hurried to the bathroom. When he returned to the room Logan was gone but Jean and a pile of clothes sat on the bed.  
  
" Thanks" Xander muttered as he picked through the pile selecting a pair of jeans, clean boxers and a plain black t-shirt. Lastly he snagged a dark sweater.  
  
" How come Logan's got claws? " Xander asked as he pulled the clean t-shirt and sweater over his head.  
  
" The claws are part of Logan's mutation, he also has an advanced healing system like yours" Jean explained.  
  
" What's your mutation?"  
  
" I can move things with my mind " Jean smiled and a clock next to the bed floated through the air and landed in her hand.  
  
" Whoa cool!" Xander exclaimed mustering up some teenage enthusiasm and trying not to think of Willow and her levitating pencils.  
  
There was silence in the room for a moment as a look of sadness passed across Xander's face. Jean pretended to ignore the look. Xander looked up at Jean holding the clothes tightly and then headed back towards the bathroom to change.  
  
" I'll wait outside while you get dressed" Jean announced standing and Xander nodded in agreement.  
  
Xander waited until Jean was gone before he threw on the clothes quickly. A quick glance around the room and he found a pair of boots inside the credenza opposite the bed. Doing the laces up loosely Xander took a last longing look at the soft bed before he opened the window and dropped out.  
  
Sure staying in a mansion would be nice. But Xander had other things to do and number one on that list was to track down the medallion, even if it meant torturing Clive to get the information. In fact especially if it meant torturing Clive to get the information.  
  
AN: ok so last time I led you on by making you believe the faster you reviewed the faster I would write. Now we know this is a fantasy how about I say if you review, I promise to get the next part out as soon as I can? 


	3. Let the story continue

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the x-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: My reward to you for reviewing. And in answer to your question Robclark. Yes.  
  
Chapter 3 - Let the story continue.  
  
" What did you do with the medallion?" Xander shouted as he slapped Clive across the face again the old man's head snapped back and a trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.  
  
" You ingrate after all I've done for you!" Clive shouted back trying to kick Xander in the balls. Xander slapped Clive again this time with the back of his hand splitting the old man's lip wide open. Blood spilled down Clive's chin and Xander shifted his hand to avoid getting blood on it.  
  
" You shot me in the back and you call me ungrateful?" Xander asked angrily.  
  
" You survived " The old man answered his voice low, trying to stare the child in front of him out.  
  
Xander's mouth tightened and a twitch started behind his right eye he hit it with a finger and took a deep breath. It was no use killing Clive before he had the information he needed.  
  
" Remember yet?" Xander asked his voice tight and barely controlled .  
  
" What the hell are you on? Like I'm going to tell some punk like you anything." Clive ground out, his teeth clenched in anger.  
  
" Look just tell me what you did with the medallion and I'll leave. You'll never see me again and you might retain the use of your legs " Xander tried an evil smile like he had seen Angel pull off. In reality he probably looked like he was trying to pass gas.  
  
" Fuck you kid" Clive spat.  
  
Xander struck out with a fast fist to Clive's jaw, Clive's head snapped back and threw his body off balance, the old man hit the floor and slid several inches towards the wall.  
  
" Where is it?!" Xander hauled his leg back ready to kick Clive in the crotch.  
  
" I sold it! " Groaned the man on the floor desperately answering the question.  
  
" To who?" Xander demanded prodding Clive in the chest with an oversized boot.  
  
" At the Pawn Shop across from the station, now fuck off" Clive spat a clump of blood towards Xander and struggled to pull himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Who says I'm leaving maybe I'll stick around for awhile," Xander threatened and he couldn't help smile at the flash of fear he saw in Clive's eyes.  
  
Something twinged inside and the feeling of triumph he just felt instantly vanished as he felt a sudden hit of guilt. What would Giles or Buffy say if they knew he was beating up an old man? Giles Especially would be very disappointed with him.  
  
" If I see you around Clive." Xander let the threat trail off and he backed out of the room. After grabbing one of Clive's old leather jackets he left the apartment doing a quick detour to the room he had stayed in to collect his bag.  
  
The bag wouldn't fit on the back of the motorcycle Xander had 'borrowed ' from the mansion so he left the bike out the front of Clive's with the keys in the ignition. It was easier than dumping it, within ten minutes the bike would be but a memory and a range of used parts would be on the black market.  
  
Walking with the large duffel was awkward but Xander's entire worldly belongings were contained within its depths and he wasn't about to leave the bag behind. Eventually he made it to the train station Clive had been referring to and while they no longer had any lockers he could stow his bag in, Xander managed to sweet-talk the guy at the newsstand into minding his bag for him.  
  
Taking a quick look at the pawnshop Xander made his way to a payphone on the street and called Sunnydale collect.  
  
" Xander?" Giles asked immediately as soon as the line was connected.  
  
" Hey G-man, " Xander announced instantly breaking into a cheeky smile.  
  
" Don't you hey G-man me young man! You were supposed to call two days ago. Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Giles demanded and Xander grinned despite the serious tone Gile's was using.  
  
" Sorry about that Giles I got caught up in something for a couple of days and I had to lay low for a bit. You know I would have called you if I could." Xander hurried to explain, not wanting Giles to think he hadn't cared.  
  
" I know that Xander " Giles snapped " Why do you think I was so worried?"  
  
" I am sorry Giles but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't the type of situation where I could just stop and make a phone call."  
  
" Oh, Anything serious?" Giles asked and Xander knew that Gile's mind would instantly think it was something supernatural.  
  
" Maybe, I think I may have tracked down the medallion. "  
  
" Really you have it?" Giles sounded as excited as Xander felt, Xander smiled.  
  
" Not yet but hopefully I'll be coming home real soon with it burning a hole in my pocket."  
  
" Don't joke Xander, you and I both know that's exactly what could happen" Was Gile's serious reply.  
  
" Did you find anything in the books about what it might do?"  
  
" There's very little on the medallion but Spike is tracking down a rare volume of text that may hold an answer. At the moment most reference to it seems to be about the medallion holding a great deal of power. You'll be careful retrieving it won't you? "  
  
" You know me Giles, Mr. Careful." Xander replied reassuring the older man.  
  
There was a snort on the other end of the line and Xander sighed and after a quick goodbye hung up the phone and looked across at the pawnshop. An excitement he hadn't felt in months was bubbling inside him. It was stupid to be excited when he knew so little about the medallion but he had to hope. Otherwise he'd be stuck as a teenage boy for another six years and it hadn't been that easy the first time around.  
  
Exciting the phone booth Xander spun around in surprise as a voice nearby startled him.  
  
" Where's my bike?" Scott was leaning against a lamppost dressed from head to toe in a leather outfit. Xander cringed. Firstly for not paying attention to his surroundings, which was very hazardous in his world and Secondly because Scott had tracked him down at the one time he desperately needed to be left alone.  
  
" What bike?" He asked playing dumb Scott took a step forward the leather creaking threateningly.  
  
" It better not have a scratch on it " Scott warned and Xander made a face, as if to say. Sorry not going to happen.  
  
" What happened?" Another voice asked and Logan appeared next to Scott. He too was wearing a leather outfit. Xander couldn't believe he'd missed both of them, How in hell had he survived the hellmouth if he couldn't even spot a wolf wearing a leather cat suit standing beside him?  
  
" Nothing happened!" Xander shot back instantly on the defensive.  
  
" Really then where is it?" Scott continued and Xander shrugged,  
  
" I don't know where did you leave it?" Xander shot back wondering how in the name of everything shiny the pair of mutants had found him.  
  
" Not funny, " Scott shot back and Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
" Look it got stolen, " He offered and Scott nodded slowly  
  
" I know I'm looking at the scumbag that stole it, "  
  
" No I mean after I 'borrowed' it Some guy knocked me off it and roared off," Scott face broke into an expression of absolute agony. The man was distraught.  
  
" Hey how did you find me anyway?" Xander asked looking briefly over his shoulder longingly at the pawnshop. Only to find Jean standing a few feet behind him the trio had him surrounded. Unlike Logan and Scott, Jean made her leather look damn sexy.  
  
" The Professor found you, he has a machine that tracks mutants. " Logan explained.  
  
Well that didn't make sense Xander wasn't a mutant. At least he was pretty sure he wasn't a mutant. Maybe the machine whatever it was had picked up on the change Xander had been through recently.  
  
" So why'd you run anyway?" Logan continued and Xander shrugged.  
  
" I had things to do and I didn't think you'd just let me leave " Xander explained trying to keep his voice casual.  
  
" Well you were right. It's not safe for you to be in the city by yourself, and we've seen what your friends are capable of doing to you. " Jean countered behind him  
  
" I can take care of myself. So you guys can ." Xander trailed the sentence off by flicking his hand back and forwards motioning down the street,  
  
" Don't get smart kid," Scott snapped as he took a step forward.  
  
" Just leave, I've got things to do " Xander pleaded taking a small step back away from Scott.  
  
" Not without you " Logan warned and Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
He was so close to the medallion. So close to finding out what had happened to him. So close to maybe reversing it.  
  
" Thanks for your offer and I'm really grateful but I gotta fly." Xander shot back.  
  
With a slight spring of his legs Xander suddenly leapt high into the air, springing up onto the side of the train station, and then almost like he was flying he hauled himself up the side of the building and onto the roof.  
  
" That was a fairly decent show of strength. " A congratulatory voice announced as he landed on the roof.  
  
Xander stared at the leather-clad old man in front of him in complete disbelief.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Xander demanded.  
  
The old man smiled.  
  
" My name is Magneto and I believe that you and I can be great friends. "  
  
To be continued.  
  
But only if you're nice and you review.  
  
AN: There you go a cliffhanger. So same deal, you guys review and I'll give you the next part. 


	4. Who's the guy in Leather?

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the x-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: As a reward to you I'm busting my hump and getting out another chapter right away. As a reward to me you can review.  
  
Ok now some of you are going to ask, what is Magneto doing in your fic he should be in jail? So in answer to that question I want to ask you to suspend movie reality for the purposes of this story. I needed a bad guy, there's a bad guy in the movie who happens to be a very cool bad guy. I want said bad guy in my story so he has managed to break out of prison and join me.  
  
Chapter 4 - Who's the guy in the leather?  
  
" My name is Magneto and I believe that you and I can be great friends. "  
  
Xander looked at the elderly man in front of him and then he spared a glance at the shaggy demon standing next to him. The shag was huge well over seven feet tall and he had a thick layer of dark brown hair covering most of his body. A body which at three feet across if not more and stuffed into a coat that looked like dirty brown sheepskin. The thing was huge and if it came down to fight Xander wasn't even 9% sure he could take him.  
  
" You think we can be friends? " Xander asked raising a single eyebrow.  
  
Magneto nodded and a friendly smile appeared on his lips, he looked for all the world to be a loving grandfather. But something was niggling at Xander, something just under his skin and it gave him the creeps.  
  
" Can I ask why I would want to be your friend?" Xander enquired a little confused as to who the hell Magneto was.  
  
" I will explain everything but not here, those fools are coming and I do not wish to engage them at this moment " Magneto started to move away with a sense of urgency and he motioned for Xander to follow him.  
  
" Hell no!" Xander exclaimed before he could stop himself, Magneto turned.  
  
" I understand you have some reservations but now is not the time, now come you must hurry"  
  
" My mom always told me not to go with strange men and you don't get much stranger " Xander quipped and the shag growled at him.  
  
" There is a war brewing between mutants my young friend and at the moment you are standing on the wrong side." Magneto warned his voice grave.  
  
" I'm not standing on any side, because I don't want anything to do with any of you!" Xander exclaimed angrily.  
  
Magneto took a step forwards towards Xander at the same time the door to the fire escape literally blew off it's hinges and was thrown with a bang onto the roof top. Xander ducked away slightly as Scott charged through the smoking wreckage first, followed by Logan and Jean and a white haired woman Xander hadn't seen before. Scott surveyed the roof top and his gaze settled on Magneto.  
  
" Magneto?" Scott ground out in surprise as he recognised the old man confronting Xander on the roof.  
  
" Oh goody" deadpanned Magneto " It's the Y-men "  
  
" Back off magneto " Logan commanded and Magneto turned to face him his eyebrows raised.  
  
" Do you know Wolverine that I have suffered about as much interference from you as I can manage?" Magneto warned raising a single gloved hand.  
  
" Just go Erik " Suggested Jean her tone seemed tired as if she was sick of confronting the old man.  
  
Magneto shook his head once and Logan seemed to freeze, his body contracted so that his whole being was rigid and he floated several inches off the concrete roof. Xander stared at the old man in front of him in shock.  
  
" Magneto " Scott shouted, " Leave him! " He ordered raising a hand to a strange wrap around set of sunglasses Xander couldn't remember him wearing earlier.  
  
Magneto held up his other hand in warning and at the same time Scott flew back against the wall where the fire escape was. His sunglasses forcing his head back until they were pinning him to the wall, a fire extinguisher, which had been secured to the wall by a metal brace, fell to the ground and the metal brace whipped up like a snake and wrapped around Scott's upper chest holding him to the wall.  
  
" Stop it!" Cried Jean starting to run towards Scott who was having a difficult time breathing with the metal strap pressing into his chest.  
  
" No I think you should stay where you are, " Magneto ordered his voice deathly calm. Jean froze half way towards Scott and let out a scream as the fire door recently blow off it's hinges rose into the air and spun towards her.  
  
Jean threw herself to the floor and the heavy steel door hovered over her.  
  
" One move Miss Grey and you'll be a pancake, " Magneto announced smiling. His gaze turned towards the woman with white hair.  
  
" Now Storm are you going to stay still or am I going to have to hurt one of your friends here?" Storms eyes flashed white in anger but she remained perfectly still.  
  
Magneto turned back to Xander who was standing just as still as the other people on the roof. Xander looked away from where Logan was seemingly frozen and turned his stare back to Magneto.  
  
" Come now my young friend we must be off, we have much to talk about. " Magneto extended an arm towards Xander and beckoned for the boy to come to him. Xander wondered how he was keeping the other three in control.  
  
" You know what I think I might just stay here, " Xander announced starting to move away from the Shag who had come to stand several feet away from him. Far to close for a thing that had a reach of several feet.  
  
Xander had been around enough evil to eventually recognize it, and this guy was easier to pick as evil then most things. It was in the way he seemingly enjoyed holding the threat of death over his opponents and it was in the cockiness of his statements. Magneto had no doubt that Xander would go with him, because he had no doubt he could force Xander to go with him.  
  
"Come now child, it is now time for you to pick a side and be careful that you do not choose the wrong one "  
  
" Oh I don't think there's any danger of that" Xander mused and looked to where Logan was frozen. The older man's eyes were boring into him and he turned away from the fierce gaze.  
  
" I think that I'll stay with the guys in the leather, " Xander suggested and Magneto's face broke into a smile. The situation seemed quite tense to Xander.  
  
" What's funny?" Xander asked confused as to why the old man would be smiling now.  
  
" Oh it's just that you have made such a poor choice that I am going to help you to make the right one." Magneto replied.  
  
" Leave him be Magneto " Scott shouted from his position pinned to the wall.  
  
" How exactly are you going to help me make the right decision? " Xander asked an eyebrow raised, as he moved slightly away from the corner of the roof he had been standing in.  
  
" Bear would you be so kind to escort our young friend to the jet?" Magneto ordered.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Jean shouted from the floor.  
  
The shag behind him growled again and moved forward. Xander turned to face him shrugging off the leather jacket as he did so. The coat was much too long for him and Xander didn't want it to interfere with his movement. He studied the huge man in front of him and realized that the name was very fitting. The guy was the size of a bear and certainty had a mean set of claws.  
  
" You have underestimated the gravity of the situation you are in" warned Magneto and without taking his eyes off Bear Xander shot back.  
  
" And you have underestimated who you're playing with. "  
  
" Really?" Magneto asked watching gleefully as Bear descended upon Xander. Bear was maybe 3 foot taller and 3 times heavier then Xander. It was obvious in a fight who would win. Or at least obvious to Magneto.  
  
Bear lunged quickly a set of dirty claws zipping through the air towards Xander's head. Jean screamed a warning and Xander dodged the hairy beast and backed away.  
  
The wind picked up suddenly and Bear's coat billowed in the strong gust. Bear turned and glared at Storm and Xander followed his gaze. The woman, who he had yet to meet, stood stock-still. Her arms held out to her sides and the wind blowing her long white hair into her white eyes. Electricity crackled at her feet.  
  
" No cheating " Magneto warned and Logan let out a sharp cry of pain as his arms which had been held in the air by his sides were suddenly pushed back behind him, straining muscles and making his shoulder's feel like they would burst.  
  
Logan who through the pain knew that he would recover ground out,  
  
" Keep going " To Storm who had stopped her personal weather storm at the sight of her friend's painful contortions.  
  
Storm stood deeply conflicted and the other people on the roof watched as she struggled to make a quick decision.  
  
Xander not sucked in by the drama took the opportunity to attack Bear as he was preoccupied. Dropping to the floor in a crouch Xander swept Bear's legs out from underneath him and the Beast fell back with a crash.  
  
While Bear was still down Xander flicked the leather coat at his head. Bear caught the end of the coat in reflex and as his hands held the coat Xander spun on his heel and sent a round house kick into Bear's face.  
  
The blow, which would have seriously stunned or injured a normal person, seemed to only shake Bear for a moment and he jumped to his feet and started to circle Xander.  
  
" Good for you boy, you have a shot at it! " Magneto taunted behind Xander but the boy ignored him. He was watching Bear and trying to figure out how to beat him.  
  
Granted Xander had an incredible amount of strength and a sprinkling of magic ability thrown in but he had never been trained in how to use it. He worked off instinct. He blocked when his mind screamed 'block!' he ran when his mind screamed 'run!' and he punched when his mind demanded it.  
  
Xander's eyes scanned the scene and caught sight of a structure, which instantly inserted an absurd idea in his brain. But seeing as he lived his life battling demons and vampires and was currently battling a mutant Xander refused to believe that anything was too absurd.  
  
Dodging past Bear, Xander set off in a sprint towards the edge of the roof. Bear thundered after him and Jean let out a gasp as she watched Xander head for the roof edge. Some fifty feet above the pavement. Magneto bellowed  
  
" Get him!"  
  
Coming to the edge of the roof top Xander leapt onto the edge of the roof and jumped straight down. As he fell his hands stretched out and grabbed a hold of a flagpole he had seen jutting out from the roof. Using the momentum his body had already created Xander twisted his body so that he spun up and around the flagpole.  
  
Doing a complete circle around the pole Xander sailed through the air and as he came back up towards the roof. Sighting Bear he lashed out with his feet and kicked Bear hard across the back of the beast's head. Bear who had leaned forward as he came to the edge of the building to watch Xander fall was knocked heavily off balance. There was no chance for him to correct himself. The Shaggy man toppled forwards and fell. He free fell for a moment and then crashed into the roof of a parked car. The impact like an explosion.  
  
Xander completed another revolution on his flagpole and this time as he came up near the roof he let go and after completing a summersault in the air he landed neatly on the roof. Looking over the edge  
  
Magneto looked shocked, although not only shocked but pissed off as well.  
  
" Aww I'm sorry did I throw your buddy off the roof?" Xander asked pointing to the ledge that Bear had just disappeared from.  
  
Magneto stared at him and the flagpole started to shake violently. Concrete tore away from it's base and rained down onto the street below.  
  
" Now Now that's not nice " Xander warned and broke into a run again this time straight at Magneto.  
  
Once several feet away Xander leapt into the air his feet leading the way and allowed his body to act like a torpedo as it crashed into Magneto's chest.  
  
The effect was instantaneous, Scott dove forward as he was released from the wall and dragged Jean free from the heavy metal door that crashed to the ground over the spot she'd been laying. Logan leapt forward as well followed by Storm.  
  
Xander flipped himself to his feet using a move he'd seen Buffy pull off several times. He'd practiced it more then once throughout the years but never with any effect. Staring down at Magneto he stepped forward and lay a heavy boot across the old man's neck and put some pressure behind it. Magneto let out a croak.  
  
" Dale" Scott warned and Xander looked up at him as he leaned a little more weight onto his foot.  
  
" That's not what we're about" Scott explained and Xander exerted a little pressure onto the old man's neck. Magneto grappled with Xander's leg trying to remove the pressure.  
  
" Maybe it's what I'm about " Xander said calmly and applied a little more strength. Magneto let out a choked sound.  
  
" Kid knock it off, " Logan demanded and Xander looked up at him.  
  
Magneto had made him mad, madder then he'd even been at Clive who had shot him the back. But regardless of that Scott and Logan were right, he couldn't kill him.  
  
" Fine " Xander grumbled rolling his eyes, " I won't kill him " He conceded. He felt Magneto relax a little under his foot and he lifted the boot off of the old man's neck.  
  
" Good boy " Logan commented and Xander shot a glare up at the man and kicked Magneto in the side of the head, the old man went limp.  
  
" Dale!" Jean exclaimed rushing forward to check the old man, Xander stared at her. Could these people really be that concerned about the man after he'd tried to kill them all?  
  
" What do you want to do with him?" Jean asked Scott.  
  
" I think we should take him back to the glass bubble he's supposed to be stuck in " Scott answered looking to Logan and Storm for confirmation. Storm nodded but Logan remained impassive.  
  
" What about the Bear, Do we even know who he is?" Storm asked looking towards the edge.  
  
" No but we'll find out later" Scott reasoned looking towards Xander.  
  
" Right now we should get out of here before the cops turn up and start asking questions we can't answer." The group nodded in agreement and Jean stood from her crouch besides Magneto.  
  
" Give us a hand Logan? " Jean asked and Logan nodded and taking a few steps forward he swept Magneto off the floor and up over his shoulder in a fireman carrying the weight of the old man seemingly effortlessly.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Logan suggested heading for the exit, allowing Jean, Scott and storm to pass before him.  
  
" You too Dale" He instructed turning to tell the boy to get a move on but the roof was empty.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys have been a great support. 


	5. You've got to be kidding me!

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the x-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: Big Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing or even just reading.  
  
Chapter 5 - You gotta be kidding me!  
  
"You're shitting me!" Xander burst thumping the glass cabinet with a fist a little too hard. His hand disappeared through the hard surface smashing the glass and raining shards down on the cabinet's contents.  
  
" Hey!" The owner of the cabinet yelled out angrily the large man's hand dipping below the display he was standing behind and withdrawing a baseball bat.  
  
" Sorry, don't know my own strength." Xander sputtered hurrying to apologize as he backed slowly towards the door, the man moved quickly out from behind the remaining display cases.  
  
" Don't suppose you could give me the address of the girl you sold that medallion to?" Xander asked the man, who replied by swinging the bat through the air threateningly and screaming.  
  
" Stupid Punk I'm going to knock your head off!"  
  
" I suppose that's a no. " Xander shot back and disappeared out the door breaking into a sprint to avoid the man should he choose the chase him.  
  
He couldn't believe it the medallion had already been sold. Some girl had picked it up as a necklace. His only ticket to normality was now being used as a fashion statement!  
  
Xander turned into an alley off of the main street and stared at the brick wall.  
  
"AGRHHHH!!!!!" He screamed suddenly lashing out at the bricks with his fist ignoring the slight tingle he received for putting a dent in the wall.  
  
" Not fair, no way is this fair!" He yelled kicking at a dumpster before slumping into a crouch with his back against the wall. His thirteen-year- old emotions barely in check.  
  
" I want to go home, " Xander muttered to himself despondently, " I want to go out to coffee with Buf and not have it look like she's babysitting me. I want to get my job back and live in my nice dry apartment and watch my TV. " Xander sighed and cradled his head in his hands for a moment and then looked skywards.  
  
" Come on Will help me out. Do your magic thingy and make this all go away. Please Will. " With his last desperate plea Xander's head returned to his hands and he tried desperately not to cry.  
  
" Something I can help you with?" A now familiar voice asked from nearby and Xander raised his head and looked up at Logan who was standing at the mouth of the alley. The black leather he had been wearing before hand was gone, replaced with a pair of blue jeans a white t-shirt and a black leather biker jacket.  
  
Stupid mutant machiny thing, why couldn't the freaks just leave him alone.  
  
" Actually you can't help me, " Xander replied pushing himself out of his crouch with his legs and staring at Logan with a frown.  
  
" Why don't you try me? You never know I can't help until you tell me what you need help with. " Logan suggested as he pulled a short cigar from his pocket and stuck it in the side of his mouth.  
  
" Fine can you turn back time?" Xander demanded taking a step forward, Logan shook his head.  
  
" Then you can't help. Now go away. " Xander shot back  
  
" I know what it's like to be all by yourself, I know that it sucks. " Logan volunteered and Xander stared impassively at him.  
  
" Yeah? And now that you are staying with the professor your life has meaning and happiness and I should give it a try too?" Xander asked sarcastically and Logan let out a low grumble.  
  
" Knock it off kid, I'm just trying to help. "  
  
" Yeah well go help someone else cause I'm not in the mood, "  
  
Xander moved backwards and leant against the wall and rolled his eyes as a large drop of rain fell from the sky and splattered onto his or should he say Logan's boot. Great just great, that's all he needed, a storm when he was homeless.  
  
" Come on, let's get out of the rain. " Logan suggested and after a few more drops fell Xander let out a sigh and followed the larger man out of the alley.  
  
Half way through his third burger Xander looked up at Logan who was watching him obviously fascinated that Xander could fit so little food in his scrawny little body.  
  
" Wha? " Xander asked through cheeseburger and Logan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Nothing I was just wondering if you had hollowed legs, I mean where is that all going?"  
  
Xander glared at him unable to answer because of the mixture of burger bun, cheese and meat stuffed into his mouth.  
  
" I've got a proposition for you." Logan announced and Xander raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Come back to the school with me, just for a night and see if maybe you want to stay for awhile. No obligation you can leave anytime you want."  
  
" Why would I want to do that?" Xander asked flatly as he stuffed a few more fries into his mouth.  
  
" I don't know, because the school is warm, dry and safe." Logan shot back.  
  
" How do you know that I don't already have somewhere warm, dry and safe to go to?" Xander demanded and Logan raised an eyebrow and let his gaze wander down Xander's body from his unwashed hair to his dirty jeans and too big jacket.  
  
" Yeah, well then we'll talk to your folks and if they give permission you can come out to the school anyway. " Logan replied shrugging.  
  
" I don't understand why are you all so desperate for me to go to this school?" Xander asked suspiciously  
  
" Look kid you've got a lot of power we can all see it and the professor just wants to make sure that you're taught how to use it, how to control it. And the school is the perfect and maybe only place where you can learn that."  
  
" You just want to control my power?" Xander asked outraged and Logan shook his head.  
  
" No. yes but that's not the only reason, look I'm really bad at this."  
  
" What holding a conversation?" Xander deadpanned and Logan shot him a look,  
  
" No being diplomatic if it were up to me you'd just come to the school."  
  
" And how would you do that?" Xander inquired and Logan gave another frustrated growl and shook his head.  
  
" I don't know, are you coming or not?" He demanded and Xander dunked a fry into his milkshake thoughtfully.  
  
" I can leave anytime I want?" Xander clarified and Logan nodded. Xander chewed his lip in thought for a minute.  
  
" Fine. " He stated and Logan nodded.  
  
" You're doing the right thing," He told the boy and Xander shrugged like he didn't care either way and although the movement grated on Logan's nerves he let it go.  
  
Logan and Xander collected Xander's bag from the station and made their way back to the Mansion in Logan's car the trip was made in silence and both occupants of the car seemed to be comfortable with this.  
  
" Looks different in the day. " Xander suggested as the pulled up at the mansion finally and Logan nodded. " Come on let's go talk to the professor, " Xander nodded and followed Logan into the building winding through the elegant passage ways until they reached a closed door at one corner of the house.  
  
" Are you ready?" Logan asked and Xander shrugged, Logan stared at him a beat and then pushed open the door.  
  
The professor was behind his desk scribbling something onto a piece of paper and he looked up as the duo entered the room.  
  
" Dale, good to see you again. " The professor announced smiling and Xander nodded silent until Logan shot him a look.  
  
" Yeah you too, " Xander replied staring at Logan who stared back.  
  
" You want me to go?" Logan asked the professor who immediately shook his head.  
  
" No I don't see any reason why you can't stay. " Logan nodded and Logan took a couple of steps back and sank into an armchair.  
  
The professor pointed to the accompanying chair,  
  
" Please take a seat Dale." Xander sank into the leather-backed armchair casually and looked at the professor.  
  
" I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so I'll try and answer as many of those as possible. " The professor smiled but Xander didn't return the gesture.  
  
" Not really." He shot back instead and the professor's smile faltered for a moment but returned almost immediately.  
  
" All right then let me tell you about our school, we have students here from ages six to about twenty two, they come from all across the country and they are all mutants like you. "  
  
Except I'm not a mutant, Xander thought to himself.  
  
" At the school we teach the basic academic studies but we also train our students in understanding and controlling the gifts they have, and some like the X-men are invited to stay on at the school after they have finished their schooling to remain here as teachers. "  
  
" How do you know that I even have a gift?" Xander asked  
  
" Dale do you know what it means to be telepathic?" Xander nodded, god he hated being treated like a child.  
  
" Well I'm telepathic and I can communicate internally with others by talking to them in their minds, do you understand?" Xander nodded once,  
  
" But I have been trying to make contact with you since you first arrived in the school and have not been able to enter your mind. Were you aware that you were blocking me?"  
  
" Really?" Xander asked surprised that he'd been able to do that, on the couple of occasions that Willow had 'talked' to him in his mind it had been like a bullhorn in his ear.  
  
" This is very interesting to me, and it's also an insight into the fact that you may not be aware of the level of your powers yet. The X-men told me about your fight with Bear and the fact that you displayed remarkable strength and sense of mind. " Despite himself Xander felt a slight tinge of heat in his cheeks, he wasn't that used to compliments.  
  
" So how would you find out what 'gifts' I had?" Xander asked ducking his head to avoid the professor seeing his blush.  
  
" When you were shot Dr. Grey took some blood and ran some X-rays she's collating the information now and running some tests on your genetic make up and they might be able to give us an insight into your abilities. "  
  
" I didn't say she could do that. " Xander snapped and the professor looked surprised by the sudden sharp tone Xander was using.  
  
" I apologize but we didn't think that you would mind, "  
  
" Well I do! " Xander shot back in the same sharp tone and he was rewarded with a sharp warning look from Logan. The intensity of the older man's gaze holding him in check from a larger outburst.  
  
" I can assure you that the results will be keep confidential, no-one outside this school will ever find out about the results of the tests. " The professor explained but Xander said nothing.  
  
" Now while we wait for Jean to bring up the results were there any questions you wanted to ask me now?"  
  
Xander shook his head and clenched his hands nervously. He was essentially deep within enemy territory and if the X-men found out that he'd been lying to them, he wasn't sure what they would do, and whether he'd be able to get out of it.  
  
" Deep thoughts, you want to share them?" The Professor asked but Xander's silence was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
Dr. Grey walked in wearing a white lab coat in her right hand she clenched a file and she was wearing a strange expression on her face.  
  
" You have the results? " Logan asked and Jean nodded,  
  
" Yes, and I must say they certainly are." She seemed to search for the right word. " Surprising " She ended staring at Xander.  
  
AN: Life is getting busier by the second but I'll get right on the next part. 


	6. Surprise!

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: Big Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing or even just reading.  
  
6. Surprise!  
  
" Yes, and I must say they certainly are." Jean seemed to search for the right word. " Surprising " She ended staring at Xander.  
  
Xander glanced around the room quickly as he held his breath and waited for the results of his genetic tests to be read aloud.  
  
" Well don't keep us in suspense, " The Professor ordered smiling reassuringly at Xander who was getting more nervous by the second.  
  
" The X-rays revealed no unusual bone structure, " She looked at the Professor and he looked at Jean and nodded. Xander raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what that was all about when Jean continued.  
  
" The tests we conducted on your genetic make up showed some of the abnormalities we can expect in a mutant and some that are new to me and I'll have to investigate those further." Jean explained and Xander sighed in relief and nodded, his fraudulent behaviour apparently safe for the moment.  
  
" The biggest surprise came from the DNA test. As you know Professor I've been exploring the link between mutants to see if I can trace the origin of mutation to a specific location or individual." The professor nodded in understanding, Logan and Xander looked lost.  
  
A scream broke the air suddenly and the professor's head snapped up.  
  
" On the basketball court!" He shouted and Logan sprinted from the room closely followed by Xander. They pushed past Jean who was clutching her results sheet in surprise and raced away.  
  
Xander followed Logan through the house nearly crashing into the older man as he came to a stop at the exit onto the basketball courts.  
  
Bear was back and he had a brown haired girl with a long white streak cornered up against the hedge bordering the basketball courts and the house. A teenage boy lay in a crumpled heap behind her and she was pulling off a pair of long white gloves and holding her hands out in an attempt to ward off the huge mutant.  
  
A metallic sound whispered through the air and Xander jumped back in surprise as three long claws on both of Logan's hands extended from the space between his knuckles. Logan scanned the area and moved forward, Xander followed him. Shrugging off Jean who had come up behind the duo and was attempting to grab a hold of his jacket in order to hold Xander back.  
  
"Dale no!" Jean hissed but Xander ignored her and advanced onto the basketball court, putting a little speed into his step he crossed in front of Logan who was advancing cautiously towards the threat.  
  
" Hey it's the teddy bear, Have you come back to play teddy?" Xander taunted moving away from the girl and thus drawing Bear's attention away from her as well.  
  
Bear growled at him and took a step forward, Xander clapped excitedly.  
  
" You have! You have come to play with me!" He yelled jumping on the spot briefly.  
  
" Bear no lose twice " The deep guttural voice surprised Xander for a moment but he covered by shooting back.  
  
" You're on Bear, but this time we take it to the end. " With the challenge Xander charged.  
  
Bear let out a roar and leapt forward but stopped instantly, his outstretched claws dropping to his side and his head falling down so that he stood still staring at the floor.  
  
" Hey!" Xander yelled spinning around and noticing the appearance of the Professor.  
  
" Jean check on Bobby please, " The professor ordered and Jean rushed towards the fallen boy and knelt by the side of the girl who had stuffed her hands haphazardly into her gloves and was tenderly stroking the side of Bobby's face.  
  
Xander looked away from the scene back to Bear who was now muttering.  
  
" Magneto want boy dead, boy too powerful, boy die, boy not boy." Over and over again  
  
Xander's hand dipped underneath his jacket and withdrew a nasty looking hunting knife he moved forwards.  
  
" Dale!" Jean screamed as she saw what Xander was about to do.  
  
" Stop " The professor ordered and Xander looked across at him,  
  
" This is the second time that this, " He gestured towards Bear " Has tried to kill me, now that pisses me off and I'm going to end it now! " Xander exclaimed as Bear's eyes widened in fear, frozen to the spot.  
  
" So you're going to kill him, just stab him?" The professor asked and Xander tilted his head to one side and sized up Bear.  
  
" Well if you wanted to make it an almost fair fight you could unfreeze him. " Xander reasoned and took another step forward.  
  
There was a blur and Logan was suddenly blocking Xander's access to Bear.  
  
" Drop the knife kid, " Logan threatened and Xander raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Why would I want to do that? "  
  
Logan's hand whipped out in front of him and after the gently clash of metal the blade of Xander's knife dropped to the ground leaving Xander only holding the hilt.  
  
" Because your knife's broken. " Logan shot back and Xander dropped the knife hilt and shrugged.  
  
" Another day, " He told Bear and moved away, Logan followed him perhaps ensuring that he didn't try a sneak attack on Bear.  
  
" I don't understand this, " Scott reasoned as he walked out from the doorway where he had been observing the drama.  
  
" Why would Magneto send Bear to kill Dale when he knew that the Professor would stop him the minute he appeared on the grounds? Magneto's not stupid he must be up to something. "  
  
" I agree, " replied the professor, "let's move the children inside and then see what we can learn from our hairy friend here. "  
  
Logan moved away from Xander and ushered Bear towards the mansion and as he was doing so, Xander's keen hearing picked up on a sound in the playground. He glanced across at Bear and his eye's widened.  
  
" He's a bomb!" Xander screamed catching sight of a small device nestled in the fur at Bear's neck.  
  
" Run!" Logan yelled grabbing Bear and flicking him back away from the panicking students who were streaming into the mansion nearly causing a stampede.  
  
The noise Xander had heard changed slightly and he turned away himself.  
  
" Get down!" Xander screamed and both he and Logan hit the ground just as the explosion ripped through Bear and sent shrapnel flying across the schoolyard.  
  
Xander covered his head with his arms until the explosion had ended and he pulled himself up into a sitting position with a disgusted expression on his face. Bits of metal were lying all around the playground and Xander made a face preparing to be confronted by the gore that an explosion ripping through a body leaves but found none.  
  
" What the.? " Logan demanded picking an electric eyeball off of his shoulder.  
  
" Are you all right?" A voice yelled through the still clearing smoke and Logan and Xander both gave an exaggerated nod.  
  
" It was a machine, " Logan replied confused.  
  
" Bear was a machine. " He repeated shaking his head thoughtfully staring at the smoking hedge and small crater the bomb had created in the dirt.  
  
Xander wiped another bit off fake fur off of his arm and looked around the Professor's office where the X-men had gathered for a team meeting, he had no idea why he was being included but he suspected it was because he was the target for Bear's 'suicide' bombing attack.  
  
" Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, " Logan was growled and the rest of the room nodded in agreement.  
  
"Erik is still in custody at the prison and has had no communication with anyone, so we can only assume that either he set this up while he escaped or that Bear was working independently." Jean mused and Logan shook his head.  
  
" The Bear that just exploded and the Bear on the roof this morning were different, I was trying to place the reason for the change in scent earlier but couldn't pick it. " Logan piped up,  
  
" Which means that someone had to build the machine and have a reason for using it. " Scott looked at Xander who stared back.  
  
" You seemed to hate Bear enough to try and kill him, are you sure you only meet him for the first time this morning?" Scott asked  
  
" What's that supposed to mean? " Xander shot back defensively.  
  
" I'm just thinking that if the attack wasn't personal then why would anyone want to kill you?" Scott demanded,  
  
" To get back at Logan, " Jean suggested thinking out loud  
  
" What?" Several voices asked at the same time all equally confused.  
  
Jean looked up with an expression on her face which clearly said. 'Did I say that out loud?'  
  
" Jean, " The professor prompted and Jean snapped out of her shock  
  
"When I ran Dale's DNA through the mutant genetic database I've created, I found something I wasn't expecting. It would appear that Dale and Logan share a similar DNA make-up."  
  
" Huh?" Xander asked at the same time as Logan made a noise of curiosity.  
  
" Logan, Dale is your son. " Jean finished.  
  
AN: Sorry it's short but I've been soooooo busy, I'll try and do another part over the weekend but if I can't you'll have to wait a week. Sorry. 


	7. What!

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: Ok it seems like a lot of people were maybe less then happy with the last chapter so I will try and correct that. And RobClark, you dare to doubt me! Like I would leave a huge logic hole like that. (Thank you for picking up on it and pointing it out so I could remember to correct it.)  
  
7. WHAT!!!!!!!?  
  
" What?" Logan demanded starting at Jean and Jean handed the piece of paper over to Logan.  
  
" The results are 100% conclusive and I checked them three times, Dale is your son Logan. " She explained,  
  
Xander snapped out of a shocked daze and looked over at Logan who was entering a strange state of panic. Xander examined the older man; starting with the mass of hair he worked his way thoroughly down Logan's facial features.  
  
"Is this right?" Logan demanded brandishing the piece of paper like a mad man Jean nodded and Logan scanned the paper again, as if he were looking for an escape clause.  
  
Apart from the dark hair and brown eyes Xander couldn't pick any other characteristics that he and Logan shared. Not to mention the fact that the whole idea was simply ridiculous. Xander was twenty-two years old, Logan looked about thirty so unless Logan fathered a child when he was eight the whole scenario had one major hurdle to overcome.  
  
Then there was the other problem Xander had two parents. Granted they hadn't been very good at it but Anthony Harris was not the type of man who would raise another man's child and Jessica Harris was not the type of woman who could keep a secret like her only son was fathered by a man not her husband.  
  
" Dale!" An exasperated voice yelled and Xander snapped his head up to find the whole room staring at him, he raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
" What do you think?" The professor repeated and Xander tried not to look as confused as he felt.  
  
" Umm, that doesn't make . I mean if Jean just found out now why would. how would anyone know?" Xander suggested and all the people in the room stared at him.  
  
" What?" Storm finally asked gently from Xander's left.  
  
" You weren't talking about attacking me to get back at Logan?" Xander clarified and the group shook their collective heads.  
  
" You're right though, " Scott mused, and Xander readily spit forth another suggestion.  
  
" And how did The Professor control Bear anyway if he was a machine, doesn't being a machine mean that you don't have a mind which would technically mean that Bear couldn't be subjected to mind control which means that either Bear was faking being controlled by the Professor or someone else was controlling him." Xander paused to suck in a deep breath.  
  
" You're babbling, babble boy " Someone behind Xander told him in a sing song.  
  
" Sorry was I?" Xander apologized and looked up where the whole group was staring at him.  
  
" Dale?" Jean asked and Xander stared at her,  
  
" What it's a valid point. Isn't anyone else curious as to what just happened? I mean we all very nearly got blown into some really tiny really mushy little pieces. " Xander demanded,  
  
" They're not, you know," Someone behind him told him but whoever it was must have moved because there wasn't anyone there when he looked to hell at who made the statement.  
  
" Well you should be!" Xander shouted and a look of concern came over Jean.  
  
" Dale I know this must have come as a great shock to you, but you have to calm down, " Jean explained and Xander stared at her.  
  
" A machine Bear just tried to kill me and the man with the hair over here is now my father! and you want me to calm down!" Xander shouted losing the cool façade he had been working on.  
  
" Xand shut up and listen! " Xander sighed and threw his hands up in resignation  
  
"Fine!" he folded his hands up under his armpits he looked at the group. The professor cleared his throat and Xander gave him his attention.  
  
" How about you and Logan have a talk?" The professor suggested and Xander shrugged.  
  
" Now wait a sec," Logan started but he was silenced with a look from the Professor.  
  
" I'm sure that it would help, " The professor continued looking between both Logan and Xander. Xander sighed again and nodded his head dumbly and watched as everyone filed out of the Professor's study leaving him alone with Logan.  
  
The two men sat in silence for a minute and then Logan coughed and then cleared his throat, turning in his chair to face Xander he started.  
  
" So, Dale. Is this as much of a surprise for me as it is for you?"  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Xander shot back and Logan shook his head cursing himself.  
  
" Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry it just seems like this is the world's biggest coincidence, I was just wondering if you already knew about this. If you came here because you knew I was your Father? " Logan eyes bored into Xander's  
  
" Whether you like it or not he's your Father." Xander shook his head defiantly,  
  
" He's not! Look Logan, this is wrong. Whatever Jean says about the test being completely accurate the results are wrong." Xander put a lot of emphasis on the are and continued " I have two parents, two biological parents who have been married for over twenty five years and seeing as it only takes two to make a baby." Logan thought about.  
  
" Well maybe me and your mom at one stage." Logan trailed off his sentence at the angry look on Xander's face.  
  
" My Mom didn't cheat on my Dad! " He shot back defending his Mother's honor, what little of it there was.  
  
" Well how else do you explain it?" Logan demanded frustrated.  
  
" I can't! I just know that I am not your son!" Xander shouted and sighed when he caught the look of hurt that flashed across Logan's features.  
  
" Logan I'm sorry, but things aren't how they seem. Things are all screwed up but don't worry I'll fix them. " Xander promised desperately.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" Logan insisted,  
  
" You wouldn't understand, " Xander began but Logan cut him off,  
  
" Try me."  
  
Xander stared at Logan for a second, and dropped his head to look at the floor.  
  
" I can't, " He murmured softly but Logan wouldn't accept this.  
  
" Why the hell not? What's going on Dale?" The older man pressured.  
  
" Are you in some kind of trouble? Are you in danger? " Logan continued.  
  
" Tell him. "  
  
" I can't!" Xander shouted and with that he fled the room ignoring the concerned gang of X-men gathered around the hallway outside the study.  
  
Xander ran past the destruction Bear had caused to the basketball courts and dashed towards the woods surrounding the mansion. Once he'd reached the sanctuary of the trees Xander collapsed against the base of an old oak tree breathing heavily.  
  
" Well that went well, " A voice behind him stated and Xander froze and without turning asked.  
  
" Willow?!"  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: You guys get two chapters this week, thanks for the reviews and the constructive criticism. No really, it makes my story better and more original for you so keep it up. Please. 


	8. Hello Again

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note:  
  
8. Hello again.  
  
"Willow!?" Xander yelled scrambling away from his red-headed companion,  
  
" Xander calm down, " Willow ordered holding out her hands as Xander checked to make sure it was still day and struggled to get a hold of the cross he always wore around his neck.  
  
" You're dead!" Xander shouted still moving along the ground further away from his best friend.  
  
" Oh come on! When has that stopped anyone?" Willow demanded smiling and Xander stopped scrambling and opted for backing himself up against a tree and brandishing the cross at Willow.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Xander demanded his voice made ragged by the sharp breaths he was sucking in.  
  
" You asked for my help," Willow explained gently and Xander's cross fell slightly,  
  
" huh?" Was all Xander could manage to reply,  
  
" You were in the alley and you asked for my help, " Willow explained,  
  
" You're not a demon are you?" Xander asked and Willow shook her head smiling,  
  
" Nope, I'm just me, Willow Rosenberg Scooby stuff up and spirit extraordinaire. "  
  
" You're a ghost?" Xander asked staring in disbelief at the sight in front of him,  
  
" Not really, but I'm ghost like," Willow explained and Xander choked back a sob.  
  
" Willow?"  
  
" Yeah Xan?" Will returned moving closer,  
  
" Can you hug people?" Xander asked his voice sounding small, Willow nodded.  
  
Xander opened his arms and within a few seconds he was clinging to the red head as if his life depended on it. Tears spilled down Xander's cheeks and he sobbed unashamedly into Willow's shoulder.  
  
" God I miss you, " Xander cried and Willow who was now crying herself returned,  
  
" I'm so sorry Xand, I screwed everything up. "  
  
Xander remained silent but instead hugged his friend harder, after a while he replied.  
  
" It's ok Willow, we're going to fix it. Don't worry; we're going to fix it. "  
  
The duo hugged for another couple of minutes before Xander pulled away,  
  
" You know how to fix this right?" He asked and Willow cringed.  
  
" What?" Xander demanded  
  
" It's complicated," Willow started and Xander frowned,  
  
" Maybe I should start from the beginning." She mused and Xander carried out some exaggerated nodding.  
  
" Ok so the beginning would be that I got a little drunk and decided that you and Dawnie needed protecting because we'd just lost Tara and I couldn't stand to lose you as well. " Willow looked sad at the mention of Tara and Xander interrupted,  
  
" How are you two? I mean are you youknow in the same place?"  
  
Willow shook her head sadly,  
  
" No, Tara got an express ticket to Heaven and I got the chance to try and right a few wrongs, fix what I screwed up."  
  
" And if you don't fix it?" Xander asked frowning and Willow shrugged miserably,  
  
" Then I stay in limbo for eternity, which will be ok I guess, I mean I can watch you guys for the first eighty years or so. "  
  
Xander stayed silent for a moment and Willow continued her story,  
  
" So I asked the PTB to help you, "  
  
" You what!? After all they've done to Buffy and Angel!" Xander asked startled and Willow nodded,  
  
" I just wanted to protect you two, and every spell that I'd tried during the time had gone really bad, so I figured that maybe they could help because you know you've been fighting for them for so long." Willow shrugged and trailed off.  
  
" If you asked the PTB for help what was that symbol you painted on the floor?" Xander demanded and Willow smiled nervously,  
  
" Yeah the symbol. I saw it in a book Giles had open it was supposed to be an ancient symbol of protection,"  
  
" What?" Xander asked confused  
  
" Well the thing was that I only asked the PTB to help you, the symbol was just a simple spell to help Dawnie, you know keep her safe from the big bad."  
  
" So you weren't trying to turn Dawnie into a slayer? "  
  
" No why would I do that, being a slayer has killed Buffy once and practically ruined her life."  
  
" I suppose but why the hell am I 13 again and Why is the wolf man my Father?"  
  
" That was the PTB, they did that,"  
  
" Can they undo it?" Xander mused scowling as his voice hiccupped into a high note.  
  
" I never meant for this to happen but you can get out of it, you just have to do one thing. " Willow instructed moving away and standing up, she looked towards the house where Jean was making her way across the lawn.  
  
" What do you mean? What the hell do I have to do?" Xander demanded oblivious to Jean's imminent arrival.  
  
" You have to save the world. " Willow answered and Xander's eyes bugged slightly,  
  
" Excuse me?" He demanded and Willow looked sheepish,  
  
" The PTB said they'd fix this but in return you have to stop a war, I'll explain everything later."  
  
" Later!" Xander shouted " Why not now?"  
  
" Someone's coming," Willow explained and there was a little poof and she disappeared leaving Xander frantically looking around the place he was still seated.  
  
" Willow!" He hissed dramatically and finally noticed Jean  
  
" Dale?" Jean asked coming to a stop besides the 'boy' who was frantically wiping tears from his eyes and glancing around the wooded area he was sitting in.  
  
Xander didn't say anything he just looked at her,  
  
" Are you ok?" Jean asked looking around the woods and Xander shot her a look which clearly said, ' are you out of your mind?'  
  
" Ok, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
" You know what I really do but you try and have a conversation with someone and poof they ." Xander said loudly to a tree and threw his hands up in the air and sighed.  
  
" What?" Jean looked confused,  
  
" Never mind," Xander pulled himself off the ground and looked around the woods,  
  
" Are you ok, I mean you sounded like you were talking to someone?" Jean asked and Xander shook his head a little too violently,  
  
" No, No I wasn't. Hey let's go back to the house," Xander suggested and Jean stared at him,  
  
" What?" Xander demanded and Jean took a couple of steps forward and looked Xander in the eye,  
  
" Are you ok?" She asked and Xander sighed and walked a couple of steps past her back towards the mansion.  
  
" I'd say the answer to that question was no," He muttered to himself and then stopped and stared at the ground in front of him.  
  
" What?" Jean asked and Xander bent in a squat and peered at the ground in front of him.  
  
" I think I know how Bear was controlled, " He stated and Jean moved up besides him and looked to where Xander's outstretched hand was pointing.  
  
" How is that possible?" She mused bending down to pick up a remote control panel left on the ground but Xander caught her hand.  
  
" Leave it, it might be booby trapped, " the soldier in him demanded and Jean pulled her hand back.  
  
" The professor would have been able to tell if someone was out here, he picks people up as the approach the mansion, it's part of his power." Jean explained and Xander shrugged,  
  
" Maybe he was distracted I mean there was a lot going on." Jean cut him off,  
  
" The professor doesn't get distracted, someone must have been blocking him, and that someone must have been wearing something that blocked the professor from entering their mind."  
  
" You sound like you know who it is." Xander stated and Jean frowned,  
  
" I do. but it's not possible because we put him in jail and he's still there. Come on let's tell the Professor." Jean straightened up and headed towards the house. Xander took a last look around the woods and waited for Jean to walk away a couple of steps before whispering harshly.  
  
" Willow get back here."  
  
The woods remained empty and Xander stamped his foot in disgust.  
  
"Calm down Xan, " The voice of Willow demanded and Xander spun in a circle looking for her,  
  
" Will you stop that people are going to start thinking you're insane, " Willow ordered as Xander finally located her, she had shrunk considerably to the size of a Barbie doll and was sitting on his shoulder.  
  
" People have thought I was insane for a long time Willow why should now be any different?" Xander joked and Willow shot him an angry face, which only looked cute on her tiny features.  
  
" Xander these people have to be able to take you seriously if you are to have any hope of stopping this war." Xander's eyes narrowed at the mention of the war.  
  
" You keep saying that, that I have to stop a war and save the world and it's a funny joke Willow it really is but I wish you'd just tell me how I can make me, me again." Xander mused and Willow scowled at him,  
  
" I am not joking Xander,"  
  
Xander sighed and his shoulder's slumped nearly causing Willow to fall off them.  
  
" So I really have to stop a war and save the world?" He asked dejectedly and Willow nodded,  
  
" How long?"  
  
" Three days " Willow replied and Xander nodded,  
  
" It'd be too easy if it were several months or years wouldn't it?" Willow nodded,  
  
" And I suppose that the answer to stopping the war lays in an ancient prophecy that nobody has been able to find for centuries?"  
  
" Hey how did you know that?!"  
  
Xander sighed and his head dropped onto his chest,  
  
" I just thought to myself what is the worst situation that this could be and there was the answer." He muttered and Willow walked across his should and pecked him on the cheek with a kiss.  
  
" Look on the up side Xander" She instructed and Xander turned to look at her,  
  
" If you don't stop the war you still don't have to worry about changing yourself back"  
  
Xander looked hopeful.  
  
" Because you and everyone else on the planet will be dead." Willow finished.  
  
AN: Come on guys review, I'm on holidays now so I'm going to need extra motivation to stay inside and write. 


	9. When the time comes

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: Holidays are meant to be spent outside in the sun, see what I'm giving up for you.  
  
When the time comes.  
  
When Xander finally returned to the mansion the X-men were once again gathered in the Professor's office and they were all looking at Jean. Once Xander walked through the door however this changed, they all turned and stared at him.  
  
" What have I done now?" Xander sighed his shoulders sagging.  
  
" Calm down Xan, they're just worried about you," Shoulder Will instructed and Xander forced himself to take a deep breath.  
  
" So we know how Bear was being controlled," Xander started and Scott nodded  
  
" Which makes sense, if someone was hiding in the woods they would have been able to control the robot's movements but still the level of technology needed to create a talking robot is extremely high tech." Scott mused to himself,  
  
" So maybe we can trace the robot by tracing who would have the capabilities of making it?" Storm suggested and The Professor smiled  
  
" That is a great idea, Scott and Storm why don't you take some of the robots remains down to the lab and see if you can come up with any indication as to where or who made the creature, Jean I would like you to take a look at Bobby he was knocked out during the attack and I wish to clarify that he will be all right. And Logan and Dale perhaps you two would remain here for a moment I have something that I need to discuss with you. "  
  
The assembled group quickly leapt to their feet ready to go about their appointed tasks , leaving Logan sitting uneasily in a chair and Xander still standing by the door.  
  
After Storm had filed out last the Professor pointed to a seat and motioned for Xander to sit in it.  
  
" Dale unfortunately due to several drams today we have been unable to show you around the school and to show you where you will be staying, so I thought that while the others are busy Logan could give you the grand tour. " The Professor suggested and Xander didn't move while Logan nodded once.  
  
" Right, well I have work to do, I will call you if we find out anything."  
  
Logan stood and walked towards the door and Xander looked after him,  
  
" Go with him Xander and play nice, " Willow ordered and Xander shot her look and she disappeared with a pop.  
  
" Dale?" Logan asked and Xander looked up,  
  
" I'm coming,"  
  
Xander followed Logan down the hall and several metres away from the study Logan spoke,  
  
" So how old are you kid?" Logan asked not turning around but walking towards the end of the hallway.  
  
" 13, how old are you?" Xander replied and Logan shrugged,  
  
" That remains a mystery, and one that doesn't seem about to be fixed." Logan stated and Xander frowned and hurried a few steps to catch up with the older man.  
  
" What does that mean?" Xander asked walking besides Logan,  
  
" It's a long story, " Logan started and pushed open a door revealing a large room that Xander had already visited the night he had broken in.  
  
" This is the main Common room, the kids like to watch TV in here," Logan explained and Xander didn't have to be a genius to see that he was avoiding a subject.  
  
" Are you going to tell me?" Xander demanded and Logan looked at him,  
  
" Tell you what?" He asked innocently and Xander frowned,  
  
" The long story, I mean shouldn't I know a little bit about you? You are my Father after all." Xander demanded  
  
" The same could be said about you," Logan shot back out staring Xander.  
  
" So if you tell me something about you, I'll tell you something about me," Xander reasoned and Logan stuck out his lower lip in thought and nodded.  
  
" Right kid that's a deal. " He walked past Xander and sat down on one of the couches.  
  
Xander sat in an armchair opposite him and waited for Logan to start talking, he waited a full minute before he gave up and rolled his eyes.  
  
" I thought you were going to tell me something?" Xander asked and Logan nodded,  
  
" I am I'm just wondering where to start, " Logan explained,  
  
" How about the beginning, like where you're from. " Xander suggested and Logan sighed,  
  
" See kid that's the hard part, because I don't know where I'm from and up until about five minutes ago I was kind of hoping you could tell me," Logan explained and Xander looked confused.  
  
" What happened five minutes ago?" Xander asked  
  
" Five minutes ago you told me you were 13 and I had a problem with that because I can't remember anything about my life before 15 years ago. I have amnesia. " Xander's eye bugged wide open.  
  
" You don't know anything?" He asked shocked and Logan nodded,  
  
" Hell nobody is even sure how old I am, Jean says that I could be as old as the Professor." Xander froze.  
  
If Logan didn't have an age then theoretically 22 years ago he very well could have done the naughty with Xander's mother.  
  
" Scary thought isn't, I mean the same thing might happen to you, you're 13 now but you could easily pass for 11."  
  
The colour drained from Xander's face.  
  
" Ok well that explains something then doesn't it, " Willow whispered appearing on Xander's shoulder.  
  
" Maybe that's why you look 13 again because when the PTB gave you Logan as a Father they also gave you his healing powers and that meant that you now look younger then you actually are." Willow explained excitedly.  
  
" Dale?" Logan asked and Xander snapped his head up from where he had been looking at Willow and looked at Logan.  
  
" Are you ok?" Logan inquired and very slowly Xander started to shake his head.  
  
" I've been thinking, " Willow, continued, " Maybe you should tell Logan what's the what." Willow suggested and then vanished again.  
  
Yeah like that was going to happen. What would even be the point, the second Xander opened his mouth and told Logan about The Powers That Be, the dead best friend sitting on his shoulder and his life battling demons, Logan would throw him in the loony bin.  
  
" So tell me something about you?" Logan ordered and Xander nodded dumbly struggling to find something to say,  
  
" My name's not Dale," He suddenly blurted out and Logan raised a single eyebrow.  
  
" It's Xander " Xander explained  
  
" Xander?" Logan asked and he smiled  
  
" Ok what else?" Logan asked and Xander looked away in thought.  
  
" What else do you want to know?" Xander asked  
  
" Oh I don't know, where do you come from, where have you been living, what kind of parent lets my son run around robbing houses?" Logan pondered the feelings of resentment he'd been harbouring bubbling to the surface.  
  
" What?" Xander stammered and Logan shook his head,  
  
" Sorry, shit. You gotta understand that for the past couple of hours my mind has just been racing with all the things about your life that I've missed. " Logan explained and Xander leaned forwards in his chair.  
  
" My parents died, " He lied " They were good people and I lived in a little town in California where nothing bad ever happened. After my parents passed away I went to live with an Uncle in New York and soon after I moved in he lost his job and his apartment so I started to rob houses to get us back on our feet." Logan looked up  
  
" Your parents are dead?" He asked and Xander nodded,  
  
" Car crash a couple of years back, a drunk driver ran a red light and." He trailed off and tried to look sad.  
  
" Xander I hate to break the moment for you, but you really need to get started saving the world." Willow reminded and Xander sighed.  
  
" Logan would you mind if I had a lie down? I don't mean to be rude but I've had a hectic couple of days and not much sleep." Xander enquired and although slightly confused by the sudden change in topic Logan nodded.  
  
" Are you ok?" Logan asked and Xander shot Logan a charming smile and nodded.  
  
" I am actually, I'm just tired."  
  
" There's a spare bedroom upstairs, the Professor says you can have it all to yourself. I'll take you up there now if you want?"  
  
Xander nodded trying to look tired; it wasn't too hard he was actually exhausted.  
  
Once Logan had left the bedroom he'd led Xander to, Xander popped open the window and dropped out of the house and into the grounds below.  
  
" What are you doing?" Willow asked materialising into her original form.  
  
" I'm investigating, " Xander explained as he darted across the lawns and back to the woods. He stalked through the trees for a moment until he came to the spot where he had discovered the remote control.  
  
" I repeat, what are you doing?" Willow asked looking at the ground next to Xander.  
  
" Following my nose, " Xander mused, " I can smell something, or maybe someone and I'm just interested in seeing if I can follow the trail. " Xander explained and he started to head deeper into the woods away from the house.  
  
"Smell?" Willow asked following and Xander nodded,  
  
" Yeah I think it's part of the mutant package, either that or it's a left over treat from that whole hyena possession incident." Xander stopped and then blurted out, " Which I don't remember. "  
  
Willow shot Xander an odd look and then followed Xander through the woods. Stopping every time Xander would walk a couple of metres then stop and squat close to the ground and then continue, moving like this through the school grounds, over the perimeter fence and through the woods on the other side until he came to the road. Once on the road he wandered around in a circle frustrated.  
  
" Damn I lost them!" He huffed and kicked a rock away in frustration.  
  
" They probably got into a car," Willow reasoned and Xander nodded in agreement and looked up and down the road.  
  
" Well that was a waste of time." Xander sighed and turned to walk back to the school. He froze in his tracks a few feet from the side of the well and crouched down low to the ground.  
  
" What?" Willow asked coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder.  
  
" Hey a clue!" She exclaimed as Xander reached forwards and snagged a thin strip of paper.  
  
" A clue? It just looks like trash," Xander muttered and Willow raised an eyebrow at her friend's back.  
  
" Yeah then why'd you pick it up?" She demanded and Xander turned to her frowning,  
  
" I don't know, I just did." He turned the scrap of paper over and glanced quickly at a line of print that ran across the scrap.  
  
" It's just a jumbled bunch of letters, " Xander told Willow who was smiling and shaking her head.  
  
" What?" Xander demanded and Willow smiled again.  
  
" It's an internet address, " She explained and Xander tilted his head in thought.  
  
" So?" He asked and Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
" So it could give us an idea as to who was out here and where the prophecy is," Willow reasoned and Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
" I think you're stretching a bit Willow, for all we know it could be a porn site one of the students wanted to check out. Why are you looking at me like that?" Xander demanded looking at Willow's smug face.  
  
" Willow do you know that this scrap of paper can help?" Xander wondered and Willow turned bright red and nodded.  
  
" How?" Xander demanded and Willow shrugged sheepishly,  
  
" It's something the PTB gave me to help you," Willow explained and continued when the look on Xander's face demanded it.  
  
" Foresight, " Willow said and Xander looked confused.  
  
" Like seeing into the future?" He asked and Willow shook her head,  
  
" Not exactly it's more that I can just tell if things are going to work out, or go wrong or be good or be bad. It's kind weird and not always accurate but now it's telling me that scrap of paper can help us."  
  
" This scrap of paper may be a load of crap but we could use your foresight to find out where the prophecy is." Xander stated and Willow shook her head.  
  
" I just told you it doesn't work that way. "  
  
" No this will work, how about we just wander all around the place like in libraries and old bookshops and your foresight can let us no when we are getting warm?"  
  
" Are you making fun of me?" Willow demanded and Xander gave her a sly grin.  
  
" Would I do that to you?" Willow nodded and Xander shrugged and stood up.  
  
" Come on let's go find a computer and see what www. " he paused and stared up at Willow " www. Prophecy com? " Willow let out a small smile.  
  
" Foresight is often just examining what is right in front of you." Willow's smile grew bigger.  
  
" You could have just told me that." Xander stated and Willow shrugged,  
  
" You could have just read the address straight away, " She reasoned and Xander stared at her.  
  
" I did," Xander stated and Willow looked at him,  
  
" Yeah you read a couple of letters but you didn't look at the bigger picture."  
  
" Bigger picture? Are you talking about the clue?" Xander demanded and Willow shook her head.  
  
" Then what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
" I can't tell you Xan, but when the time comes you'll know." Willow explained and Xander's eyes bugged slightly.  
  
" What?" He demanded and Willow gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
" When the time comes everything will make sense," Willow winked at him and started back towards the school. Xander looked after her.  
  
" I doubt that, " Xander muttered sighing, " I really doubt that."  
  
AN: Thanks for all your great reviews. I'll try and get out another chapter soon, but remember the faster you review the faster I write. 


	10. Why is saving the world always so hard?

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: Holidays are meant to be spent outside in the sun, see what I'm giving up for you.  
  
Why is saving the world always so hard?  
  
" End of the world, Prophecy for end of world, war. " Xander sighed in frustration and rested his head against his hands and then looked back up at the computer and at the prophecy website, he'd tried every search he could think of but nothing had come up with a prophecy stating that the world would end in three days.  
  
" I thought you said that this would help us?" Xander demanded looking up to glare at Willow who was perched on top of the computer monitor. Her legs swinging in front of the address bar on the screen.  
  
" It will, you're just not looking in the right place. The answer's right in front of you," Willow replied and Xander slammed his hand down on the table causing a loud bang.  
  
" I am so sick of the cryptic suggestions Willow!" Xander shouted surprising not only Willow with his outburst but himself.  
  
Xander sat in silence for a moment as Willow didn't speak and he finally gathered the courage to look at her. Xander rarely shouted at Willow and never in the sharp tone he had just used. But as hard he tried he couldn't quell the anger that had been building inside him.  
  
" Xander?" Willow asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence and Xander stared at her.  
  
" Just tell me where to look for the prophecy Will, because I gotta tell you that this cloak and dagger bullshit is starting to get old. " Xander said his voice low and frustrated and Willow stared him out,  
  
" Don't you think that if I could tell you, I would!" Willow demanded but Xander's face remained set in an angry stare.  
  
" Then who the hell can Willow? Can the PTB? Can they tell me where the prophecy is?"  
  
" It doesn't work like that Xander they can't interfere on such a level like that," Willow tried to explain but the statement only proved to anger Xander further.  
  
" They can't interfere!" He shouted, " Look at me Willow! Look at where I am and who I've become and tell me again the PTB can't interfere!" Xander screamed pushing away from his chair and moving away from Willow who popped into life sized form.  
  
" The PTB didn't do that," Willow shouted back in defiance and Xander stopped and stared her down.  
  
" No, you did. So you know what Willow you fix it." Xander demanded and Willow blanched,  
  
" I can't fix it! How am I supposed to fix it!" Willow asked in a panic and Xander shrugged,  
  
" I don't know and I don't care." Xander shouted and started to walk away but Willow 'popped' into the air in front of him.  
  
" Everyone is going to die." Willow stressed and Xander shrugged,  
  
" Talk to the PTB about it." Xander shot back and Willow shook her head.  
  
" Come on Xander!" She shouted and Xander stopped and looked at her.  
  
" Come on?" He demanded, " I don't recall ever volunteering for this, I don't recall ever being asked."  
  
" So you got lumped with saving the world! Are you going to ignore the responsibility just because nobody asked you politely to do it?" Willow yelled changing tact. Xander stared at her in frustration.  
  
" Yeah, you know what I am. Or at least I am until someone somewhere stops screwing me around and just tells me what I have to do." Xander stated and walked away leaving Willow behind him.  
  
"The answers right in front of you!" She yelled after him but Xander kept walking away from the library he'd been sitting in.  
  
He stormed off through the hallways of the school with his head down which was probably why he failed to see the young lady he crashed into until he was lying flat on his back on the floor staring up.  
  
" Gee I'm sorry," A voice above him apologized in a deep southern accent.  
  
" You know what don't worry about it," Xander muttered hauling himself to his feet he looked up at the girl he'd crashed into. He'd seen her already once today on the basketball courts protecting the boy that Robot Bear had hit. Her long brown hair was worn loose now but her hands were still encased in gloves all the way up to the elbow.  
  
" You're Dale aren't you?" The girl asked again and Xander shook his head,  
  
" It's Xander actually," He supplied and the girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
" But you're Logan's son right?" She enquired and Xander shrugged,  
  
" Yup," Xander cut of the snappy comment he had prepared because his gaze had been brought to something shiny draped around the girl's neck.  
  
" I'm Rogue," The girl was now saying holding out a hand and Xander nodded but his eyes refused to budge from the necklace the girl was wearing. It was the medallion he'd searched so long for.  
  
" Are you all right?" Rogue asked a frown on her face and Xander snapped his head up and nodded.  
  
The answer is right in front of you, was the thought that popped into his head.  
  
" Xander?" Rogue asked again as Xander stared off into space, he looked back her obviously distracted.  
  
" Sorry, I have to." He let the sentence trail off as he rushed back down the hallway to the library.  
  
" Will!" He shouted as soon as he pushed through the doors and Willow appeared perched on the library table sitting cross-legged.  
  
" Right in front of me?" Xander asked rushing over to her and Willow tried to look confused.  
  
" But I thought you said the medallion had nothing to do with the situation we're in?" Xander queried and Willow shook her head.  
  
" No I didn't, I said the symbol was used for protection." Willow stated and Xander nodded and moved closer,  
  
" This prophecy has something to do with that medallion doesn't it, that's why I've been so drawn to the thing." Xander mused and he turned away from Willow and looked around for a phone but couldn't find one.  
  
" Giles was investigating the medallion he sent Spike off in search of a text, does the text have something to do with this? " Xander asked again but Willow didn't answer and Xander moved away pacing the length of the library in thought.  
  
" The answer's right in front of me," Xander said the words clearly and raced back to Willow.  
  
" Is it the answer on how to save the world?" He demanded excitedly and Willow smiled at him,  
  
" How about we use the medallion to put a protection spell on the whole world, would that work Will?" Xander asked his face lighting up but Will shook her head,  
  
" Couldn't do it, if everything was protected then nothing could ever get hurt and it would upset the balance of the world." Will explained and Xander sighed and began pacing again.  
  
" Ok so what's the question?" He asked as he paced and looked up at Willow who was looking at him in confusion.  
  
" The answer's right in front of me, but I don't know the question." Xander stated and he stopped and looked at Willow.  
  
" So what's the question? How to save the world?" Xander asked his best friend who shook her head.  
  
" Too broad, that could mean a prophecy in twenty years. " Willow answered and Xander started pacing again.  
  
" I need to know how to stop the war, so I need to know.what's the war about. No! I need to know what the prophecy is about. Is that it? Is that the question!?" Xander asked nearly yelling in excitement and Willow gave a single nod.  
  
" So the answer to the question, What is the prophecy about? Is right in front of me and it's the medallion." Xander rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye sockets in thought.  
  
" So if Giles has found the text then we could use that to search for the prophecy?" Xander asked Willow who didn't respond except to say,  
  
" Right in front of you." Xander blinked his eyes shut,  
  
" Ok and the text isn't right in front of me but . the medallion is." Xander looked at the library door and closed he eyes picturing the chunky medallion in his mind. His eyes snapped open.  
  
" The prophecy is in the medallion!" He stated and Willow broke into a grin.  
  
" Hey Will, I'm sorry about what I said before," Xander said backing away towards the library doors excitedly and Willow nodded.  
  
" It's ok," She called after Xander.  
  
Xander broke into a dead run away from the library snapping open the library door and racing away into the house, he sprinted down the hallway he'd just seen Rogue in and paused when he'd reached the spot that he'd meet her earlier. Taking a deep breath in through his nose he continued his pursuit tracking her scent and locating her in the common room.  
  
The Common room was packed with kids of all shapes and sizes and Xander tried his hardest to focus on the medallion around Rogue's neck and not on the green fuzzy kid sitting in the corner spinning four juggling balls around his head.  
  
A murmur broke out in the small room as Xander made his way towards the couch that Rogue was occupying and Xander's keen hearing picked up on what some of the kids were saying. It was mainly about him being Logan's son but there was also a muttering about how he nearly killed the Bear on the basketball court, and a rumor about him taking on Magneto.  
  
Xander finally came to a stop in front of Rogue who was sitting next to Bobby the boy who had been outside on the basketball courts earlier.  
  
" Rogue? Do you mind if I have a quick word?" Xander asked trying to work out a plan to get his hands on the medallion.  
  
" Sure," Rogue replied a look of confusion on her face and Xander nodded with his head towards the door.  
  
" Outside?" He asked and Rogue shot a look at Bobby but nodded anyway.  
  
" Ok," She replied and pushed herself of the couch and followed Xander back out of the common room and into the hallway.  
  
" Um, I just wanted to.say.sorry for earlier." Xander stammered cringing internally as Rogue gave him a funny look.  
  
" Oh that's ok." She stated and Xander nodded,  
  
" Good cause I didn't want you to think that I was being rude or anything," Xander explained and Rogue nodded again  
  
" I didn't but thanks for apologizing I guess." Xander smiled and Rogue stared at him, Xander stared back.  
  
" Was that all?" She asked and Xander nodded.  
  
" Ok then, I'm going to go watch some TV you wanna come?" Rogue asked and Xander shook his head.  
  
" No, I think I'm going to track down Logan see what he's up to." He explained and Rogue nodded.  
  
" Ok, well I'll see you at dinner then?" She asked and Xander nodded.  
  
Rogue smiled and turned to walk back into the common room. As she turned Xander's quick hands shot out and broke the clasp on the necklace. Rogue started back into the common room and the necklace slipped off the side of her neck unnoticed and fell to the floor. Xander grinned and as soon as the common room door was shut he scooped up the necklace and raced away back to the still deserted library.  
  
" I got it!" He yelled as he ran into the room but the room was empty and Willow had disappeared.  
  
" Will?" Xander called but after getting no response he sat down at the table and peered at the medallion.  
  
The medallion seemed to made up of a box of sorts suspended on a heavy silver chain and Xander held up the box and shook it but got no response. Laying the medallion back onto the table, Xander poked and pushed every conceivable button or marking that might make the medallion open but got nothing.  
  
" Will!" He yelled frustrated and waited a second before yelling again but his best buddy didn't appear.  
  
" Dammit to all hell!" Xander swore thumping the table besides the medallion. Next remembering every movie he'd ever seen with a secret compartment he blew on the medallion, spat on it, warmed it up by rubbing it vigorously, hung it outside the window to cool it, rubbed a leaf over it and wished on it but nothing happened.  
  
Sighing Xander picked up the medallion and slung it around his neck, pushing the metal under his shirt and he ran down stairs to find a phone and to call Giles. Leaping down the stairs three at a time Xander came to a hasty stop at the bottom and froze. A man was staring at him, standing by the front door.  
  
The man who was dressed in black leather pants, a black leather tank top and wearing a long black duster complete with heavy black boots stared at Xander. Xander stared back.  
  
" Hello," The man started coldly and Xander took in a deep breath. He could smell something familiar about the man but couldn't place what it was.  
  
" Can I help you?" Xander asked forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
" Yes you can," The man said and grinned creepily. A part of Xander's brain clicked into place and he suddenly placed the scent; he'd followed it through the woods earlier today. The hair on the back of Xander's neck suddenly stood up.  
  
" What do you want?" Xander asked his voice suddenly going cold and the man in front of him frowned.  
  
" Is that anyway to treat a guest?" The man sneered but Xander didn't respond.  
  
" You were here earlier." Xander stated instead and the man looked a little surprised,  
  
" You tried to blow us all up." Xander continued and grin disappeared from the man's face.  
  
" Yes I did." He looked around the empty hallway smiling again as he realized there was no one else around.  
  
" If you'll excuse me young man, I do just have to fetch something from a young lady and then I'll be on my way." As the man spoke he pulled a gun from beneath the folds of his jacket.  
  
Bear hadn't been after Xander! Bear had been going for Rogue but Xander and Logan had interrupted. The man wanted the medallion and he still thought Rogue had it!  
  
" Where is the girl named Rogue?" The man demanded and Xander shook his head.  
  
" I don't." A loud blast from the gun cut off the rest of Xander's sentence and he screamed in pain as a bullet entered his thigh knocking him back against the stair case.  
  
" Come on, I'm in a hurry where is Rogue!" The man yelled again and Xander looked up at him and because he couldn't form words due to the intense pain he was in he spat at the man.  
  
The gun recoiled again and this time the bullet hit him in the shoulder. Xander roared in pain and grabbed at the wound on his shoulder. Blood cascaded down over his hand.  
  
" Xander!!!!!" The primal yell came from within the house and Xander could hear several sets of footsteps rushing towards him, he stared at the man in defiance.  
  
" I'll be back," The man warned turning to run and behind him Xander stated.  
  
" No you won't" The man turned gun raised and looked surprised to see Xander standing if gingerly on two feet.  
  
" Excuse me?" The man demanded and Xander stared at him.  
  
" To be back you have to leave, and I don't think that I can let you do that." Xander stated and the man smiled.  
  
" You're going to stop me?" He demanded and Xander nodded taking an internal catalogue of the damage he'd sustained. His right leg hurt like hell but the bullet had missed the bone and torn through muscle and as he stood there the tendons and ligaments were knitting themselves backs together. His shoulder would take longer, the bullet had shattered his shoulder blade and moving his left arm was not going to happen, but he could probably make something happen with his right arm and the rest of his body.  
  
After all this man was after the medallion which held the prophecy about the end of the world. Chances were that this guy had something to do with the war and if Xander stopped him now he could be one step closer to getting things with the PTB fixed.  
  
" Xander!" A voice behind him yelled and Xander didn't have to turn around to know that Logan would be barreling down the stairs towards Xander and the mystery man.  
  
The man looked up and upon seeing the X-men hurrying down the steps he opened fire emptying the clip towards the X-men and backing quickly out the door. Xander dived for cover his soldier training taking over and by the time he had rolled out of the way of the bullets and looked up the man was gone.  
  
" Dammit!" Xander yelled thumping the ground with his right hand and Logan raced towards him as Scott and Storm raced out the front door.  
  
" Xander! Are you all right?" Logan demanded grabbing Xander by the shoulder that wasn't dripping blood and pulling him off the floor and spinning him around.  
  
Xander nodded in face clenched in pain,  
  
" Yeah, I'll be fine." He stated looking down at his leg through the hole in his jeans.  
  
The hole in his skin had completely closed over and while the leg was still tender the main healing had been done. Next Xander turned his attention to his shoulder, peeling back the shreds of his ruined shoulder and looking at the wound, Xander watched fascinated for a couple of seconds as the tissue closed in on itself.  
  
" What the hell was that about?" Scott asked returning through the front door slightly out of breath.  
  
" Rogue," Xander hissed his shoulder still sore, " He was after Rogue." Xander explained and walked back a couple of paces and sank down heavily onto the bottom of the steps.  
  
" Xander?" Logan asked taking a few steps forward but Xander held up a hand,  
  
" I'm fine, it's just I get so tired when I have to heal." Xander explained feeling completely drained.  
  
" Who was that guy?" Jean asked moving forwards carrying a first aid kit,  
  
" Guy dressed all in leather, he looked like a reject from the X-men." Xander grumbled rubbing at his shoulder, which now itched like crazy.  
  
" Here let me have a look," Jean ordered but Xander waved her away. Jean not taking the action for an answer pushed forwards and sat next Xander and tore the remains of his shirt away from his already scabby looking wound.  
  
" Incredible," she mused watching as the skin continued to heal around the wound.  
  
" So what did this guy want with Rogue? " Logan asked coming forwards and sitting on the other side of Xander who shook his head slowly, exhausted.  
  
" I don't know." He cut himself off as a strange tingling sensation started under his shirt against his chest, Xander scratched at the spot but couldn't feel anything.  
  
" Xander?" Jean asked and Xander shook his head and looked around the group trying to ignore the tingling as it started again and became more intense.  
  
" It's the medallion," A voice stated pushing through the crowd and Xander looked up to see Willow standing amongst the throng of people that were now congregating in the hall.  
  
Xander glanced around the room quickly but nobody else seemed to be able to see his friend, he desperately wanted to know what was going on but didn't dare ask amongst all these people. Instead he just stared at Willow pleadingly.  
  
" You've activated it," Willow explained, " Your blood must of opened the medallion," Xander nodded and then screamed in pain as a fire like sting started in his chest and doubled its intensity in seconds until it felt like his chest was being ripped apart from the inside.  
  
Xander grabbed at his chest with both hands yelling in pain as Logan and Jean leapt into action.  
  
" Xander? What's wrong?" Jean yelled over Xander's yelling which had caused everyone to turn and stare and gasp as Xander started to convulse on the stairs.  
  
" Lie him on his side! Hold his head" Jean ordered and Logan lifted his seizing child off the stairs and laying him on the floor. Jean grasped Xander's neck and looked up at Logan who was shouting.  
  
" What's wrong with him?" Jean shook her head.  
  
Xander's yelling stopped as the seizure took a hold of his body and he stared up at Logan frozen until he saw the world begin to spin by, the room flashing around him. Finally the pain and the spinning stopped as suddenly as it had begun and Xander looked around and yelped in surprise.  
  
He was standing above himself somehow watching as Jean grabbed instruments and syringes from her black bag and as Logan held him firmly down as Xander's body convulsed in the picture below him. Xander spun around his eyes taking in the grand expanse of nothing and he yelled.  
  
" What the hell is going on!!!!" His voice echoed back to him and Xander spun around in a circle looking for anything but finding only a white expanse of emptiness.  
  
Xander head snapped down to look at what was going on beneath him where Scott was racing away into the house and Jean was. Oh god! Jean was performing CPR on him. Xander glanced around the white in a panic. He was dead!  
  
AN: There you go a nice big chapter. Review please ( 


	11. He will

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: If you thought the last part was confusing.  
  
He will  
  
" Rip the medallion off him!" Willow screamed almost in hysterics as she knelt by the side of Xander's prone body and frantically tired to remove the silver medallion, her hands disappearing through the metal.  
  
" It's killing him!" She screamed in complete panic and she tried to grab a hold of someone around her but nobody could see her.  
  
" God Dammit Xander breathe!!" Logan was yelling into his son's ear as Jean stripped the boy's already ruined shirt away from him and prepared the boy's body for defibrillation.  
  
" Come on!" Logan shouted urging her on and Jean snagged the two panels from the portable defibrillator and held them positioned over Xander's chest.  
  
" Clear!" She shouted hit Xander with the panels.  
  
Xander turned away from the scene upon hearing a noise directly behind him and he spun around looking surprised to see an elderly man wearing brown slacks, a yellow shirt and a light blue cardigan standing in front of him.  
  
" You must be Xander?" The man asked and Xander nodded and turned back quickly to check on the progress below but the scene had clouded over and nothing more was visible.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" Xander demanded turning back to the face the old man who extended a wrinkled palm towards Xander.  
  
" You must please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ithacys." Xander took the wrinkled hand and gave it a gentle shake.  
  
" Ithacys, what am I doing here?" Xander asked and the old man smiled and motioned over his shoulder.  
  
" All will be revealed but first I must offer you some chocolate chip cookies and some fresh lemonade," Ithacys stressed the chocolate and Xander sighed and nodded.  
  
There was a flash and the white expanse Xander had been standing in suddenly disappeared and Ithacys and Xander were both now seated in armchairs seated next to a roaring fire in what looked like a log cabin. Complete with bear rug on the floor and criss crossed old long guns over the mantle piece.  
  
Ithacys held out a plate of cookies to Xander who accepted one and nibbled on an edge delicately.  
  
" So? " Xander started looking around, " I don't want to seem ungrateful but what am I doing here?" Xander asked and Ithacys smiled  
  
" You are searching for a way to save the world." Ithacys stated and Xander stared at him and demanded,  
  
" How do you know that? Are you a PTB?" Ithacys shook his head,  
  
" No I'm not and I know this because you have activated my medallion and it was meant to be activated when he wanted to read the prophecy."  
  
" He?" Xander asked,  
  
" Yes, he." Ithacys clarified  
  
" Who is he?"  
  
" He is you. " Ithacys explained  
  
" Huh?" Xander asked and Ithacys smiled and held out the cookie plate again, Xander snagged another cookie politely.  
  
" It is said that everyone is the world has a destiny, a path that has already been set in front of them to walk. And if this is so then someone must have laid the path and someone must have known where the path was to be laid."  
  
Xander shot Ithacys a completely confused look and chewed his cookie in frustration.  
  
" Back up, none of what you said got through this," Xander explained knocking a fist against the side of his head.  
  
" How can prophecies exist?" Ithacys asked and Xander shrugged,  
  
" Destiny?" He offered as an answer and Ithacys shook his head.  
  
" Prophecies exist for two reasons because they were made and because it is thought they have already happened."  
  
" Prophecies are a warning," Xander clarified and Ithacys nodded. "So what are you warning me about?" Xander asked  
  
" There is a war coming, " Ithacys told Xander the old man's voice deep and serious.  
  
" I know that, but I don't know the details and I think that they're kind of important." Xander replied and the old man nodded.  
  
" He believes that a war is brewing between mutants and humans. "  
  
" No I don't!" Xander snapped and Ithacys shook his head,  
  
" Not you." He stated and Xander shook his head,  
  
" But you said that he was me, "  
  
" Except when He is not you," Ithacys explained and Xander shook his head in confusion and tried to listen as the old man continued.  
  
" He believes a war is coming and he will make a mistake in trying to bolster the number of soldiers in his army with demons."  
  
" What?" Xander asked in disbelief and the elderly man nodded,  
  
" He is misguided and arrogant and he believes that he can control the demons and use them to fight for him in the war. "  
  
" Does no one learn!" Xander burst " I mean come on people, it's a bad idea!"  
  
Ithacys smiled at Xander and held out the cookie plate again,  
  
" Don't worry because he will try and stop him." Ithacys supplied  
  
" Which he? Me he? Or him he?" Xander asked and Ithacys nodded and then looked away a blank look appearing on his face,  
  
" He will win." Ithacys murmured to himself. " He always does,"  
  
The room around Ithacys started to fade and Xander leapt to his feet,  
  
" Ithacys wait, you haven't told me how to stop the war!" Xander demanded as the fire vanished along with the armchairs and the rest of the various parts of the room. Finally Xander's cookie disappeared from his hand and the world went black as Xander hit the floor in a sudden faint.  
  
" Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" A voice in the darkness seethed and Xander struggled to recognize who it was.  
  
" Logan your screaming does little but upset everyone, maybe at this stage it would be best for you to try and relax," A soothing voice instructed and Xander recognised it as the strangely hypnotic tone of the Professor.  
  
" Calm down, I'll calm down when someone can tell me what the hell is wrong with my son." Logan demanded and Xander pushed through a haze of fatigue and managed to crack open his eyelids.  
  
Mini Willow was sitting on his chest with her back towards Xander's face and apparently watching whatever argument was transpiring across from Xander's position. Xander only had the strength to look up so he gazed at the stark white ceiling and tried to think of what had just happened with Ithacys.  
  
" Jean, Logan he's awake." Scott instructed from directly to Xander's left and within seconds the duo appeared in Xander's line of sight, Logan looking decidedly worse for wear.  
  
" Xander?" The man asked and Xander looked across at him  
  
" Hey," he croaked his voice cracking from disuse, " What happened?"  
  
" You collapsed in the hallway and died and freaked all of these good people out, was it the medallion?" Willow asked turning around with a huge smile on her face and Xander tried a subtle nod but his whole body flinched in pain.  
  
" Ouch," He whispered clenching his eyes tightly shut and then after taking a deep breath he struggled to sit up, Logan pushed him gently back,  
  
" Lie still kid, " Logan ordered but Xander shook his head and sighed as he felt his strength returning,  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
" Xander you've been through a lot just lie quietly, " Jean told him and Xander shook his head again,  
  
" There's no time." He told the group and the professor wheeled into view,  
  
" No time?" The Professor asked and Xander nodded,  
  
" The war it's coming, and we've got two days to find him and stop it."  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and makes me want to get the next chapter out to you faster. 


	12. Couldn't you just be into drugs like a n...

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 in case I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: Dad I have something to tell you.  
  
Couldn't you just be into drugs like a normal teenager?  
  
"I need to talk with Logan for a moment." Xander stated to the group who were all staring at him a mixture of strange expressions on their faces. Finally Jean began to nod and she was still nodding when she had finished herding the group out of the lab, leaving Xander and Logan alone.  
  
" You want to tell me what's going on?" Logan asked pulling himself up to sit on the side of Xander's bed.  
  
" That's the idea." Xander informed him and Logan raised an eyebrow,  
  
" I'm just not sure how to tell you." Xander continued and Logan reached forward and laid a hairy hand comfortingly on Xander's shoulder.  
  
" How about you start at the beginning and just tell me?"  
  
" What I'm about to tell you is all going to sound really freaky but I'm telling the truth and it's important that you believe me." Xander explained squirming a little in his chair,  
  
" Go ahead kid I'm listening." Logan told his son and Xander took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
" Ok so . " Xander sighed and licked his lips wondering where to start,  
  
" Magneto told me that there was a war brewing between mutants, the Professor said the same thing, well I know that the war is more then likely going to be over in two days and that if we don't do something to stop it by then, everyone is going to die."  
  
Logan's eyes bugged a little in his head and he looked questioningly at his son.  
  
" What?" Was all the older man could manage to say,  
  
" Whoever is on the other side, whoever wants to start the war is going to make a big mistake and he's not going to be able to control them. "  
  
" Wait, control who?" Logan asked confused and Xander frowned at him,  
  
" I'm getting there!" He snapped and the shook his head,  
  
" Sorry, This guy I think it's the same guy from tonight is going to try and bolster the numbers on his side by using demons."  
  
Logan let out a snort of disbelief and smiled,  
  
" I think that you hit your head harder then you thought," He teased and Xander shook his head.  
  
" I didn't, Logan I know this is true. I know that it sounds insane but it's true!"  
  
" Yeah, How can you possibly know that this true? "  
  
" Because for the past seven years I've been fighting demons and saving the world, because I've seen people try to summon demons before and it's never turned out well."  
  
Logan was staring at his son, and he raised an eyebrow,  
  
" You've been fighting demons since you were five?" He asked in disbelief and Xander shook his head,  
  
" No, not since I was five. Since I was fifteen."  
  
" What?" Logan asked confused and Xander stared at his father in the eye,  
  
" I know this all sounds insane but the PTB sent me here for a reason and I think, scratch that I know it's because I have to stop this war. "  
  
" PTB?" Logan rubbed his forehead a frown appearing on his face,  
  
" The Powers that Be, they control everything in the world, they're kind of like the keepers of destiny and fate. "  
  
" And they sent you here?" Logan said slowly obviously not believing a word that sprung from his son's mouth.  
  
" Yes, because Willow asked them to protect me."  
  
" Willow? A tree asked the Powers that Be to protect you so they sent you to a school for mutants where you're supposed to stop a war between mutants and demons and save the world?" Logan let out a laugh and stood up,  
  
" I'm getting Jean, you need.medicating." Logan laughed and walked towards the door.  
  
" Logan I'm telling the truth and I can prove it." Xander shot back his voice raising as he stood himself and followed the older man to the door.  
  
" You can prove what? That you've lost your nut?"  
  
"No that I'm twenty two years old, that up until three months ago I lived in Sunnydale California which is set on the mouth of hell, that demons are real and. that I'm not really your son."  
  
Logan froze and he turned to stare at Xander,  
  
" Say the last bit again." Logan ordered and Xander rolled his eyes,  
  
" I'm talking about hell and demons and you focus in on the fact that you and me aren't really related?"  
  
" Jean did a DNA test," Logan stated and Xander nodded,  
  
" When the PTB sent me here they needed someone to protect me and they needed someone to have a reason for protecting me so they made me your son."  
  
" Bullshit." Logan snapped and Xander shook his head,  
  
" Up until three months ago I was just a normal person, I wasn't a mutant and I didn't have healing abilities or super strength."  
  
" Stop it." Logan shouted  
  
" Call the Sunnydale hospital and get the medical records for Alexander Harris, they'll show I had pneumonia when I was seven, that I've had three broken arms in the past four years. I'm not a mutant."  
  
" You died this afternoon, if you don't have healing powers then why the hell are you standing here!"  
  
" The PTB." Xander started but Logan cut him off,  
  
" The PTB! There's no such thing! You are a mutant and you are my son and if you're having issues dealing with that then. Get over it!" Logan roared  
  
" You should calm down you're going to pop a blood vessel." A voice behind Logan commanded and Logan spun around and his eyes shot wide open in shock. Standing before him dressed from head to toe in a white robe and lit from behind with a white light stood Willow.  
  
" Who are you?" Logan demanded and Willow smiled,  
  
" My name is Willow and this is my fault so I've come down to help you understand." Willow explained and Logan's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead.  
  
" Help me understand?" He asked and Willow nodded and reached forward with a pale hand.  
  
" I'll show you everything, just take my hand." Willow explained her voice calm and Logan looked over his shoulder at Xander who was trying to hide a smirk at what Willow was wearing.  
  
" It's ok Logan you can trust her."  
  
Logan looked back around at the hand that was held in front of him and reached forward with his own huge paw slowly,  
  
" Oh I can, Can I?" He asked and gasped in shock as he connected with Willow's flesh.  
  
There was a flash of light and Willow and Logan disappeared leaving Xander standing alone in the room. He looked around and stamped his foot playfully.  
  
" How come I always get left out?"  
  
AN: Please review. It makes me smile which makes me happy, oh and happiness leads to more writing which means more chapters which means that you guys get to know what happens next. ( 


	13. Anyone got a white jacket with back to f...

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 because I use a bad word.  
  
Author's note: Reviewing is important. When you guys review it lets me know where to take the story and what's going to happen next, because I try and incorporate your suggestions into my writings, so review and it gives me ideas.  
  
Anyone got a white jacket with back to front sleeves?  
  
Xander paced back and forwards down the length of the now empty room muttering to himself and watching for a flash that meant that Wills had returned, but after half an hour of waiting there was still no flash.  
  
Finally giving up with the pacing Xander vaulted over the desk and threw himself into the professor's chair. Well he threw himself into the chair that he assumed would be there because Xander was in an office and every desk in an office had a chair. Apparently not this one.  
  
" Ouch, " Xander deadpanned from his tangled heap on the floor,  
  
" Look before you leap, I understand that now." Xander continued and hauled himself up into a sitting position and snagged the phone off the Professor's desk.  
  
Punching in a familiar number Xander leant back against the wall and waited for the ringing phone on the other end to be picked up.  
  
" Magic Shop how may I be of assistance in selling you merchandise that well lead to more money in my shiny new till?" A sing song voice answered and Xander cracked a smile, he had missed Anya.  
  
" Hey An, It's Xander is the G-man there?"  
  
" Giles there is a child on the phone for you!" Anya screamed not bothering to pull the phone away from her ear and Xander winced at the resulting volume.  
  
" Xander?" Giles asked as soon as he had snatched the phone away from Anya,  
  
" Hey G- Giles, how's things in Sunnyhell?"  
  
" Very well, very little going on really except for a giant bunny demon but Buffy was able to quash that with a broom. How are you? Is there any news on the medallion?"  
  
Xander looked up sharply as he heard someone walking towards the room and he stood up,  
  
" Giles I can't exactly talk now but I need you to find out any information on how someone might raise a whole bunch of demons and try and control them, and I kind of need it by tonight." Xander explained talking quickly and then before Giles could answer Xander hung the phone up and vaulted over the desk.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Storm entered she looked around the room her eyes settling on Xander and sighed.  
  
" Where has Logan gone?" She asked and Xander tried to think of a natural response.  
  
" Xander?" Storm asked again when Xander didn't respond and Xander extended his index finger and twirled it around in a circle,  
  
" He's all around us I think." He tried to explain but Storm just frowned at him,  
  
" The Professor is impatient to learn about this war, " She explained and held the door open obviously wanting Xander to leave the room.  
  
Xander wandered through the open door and waited in the hallway for a moment until Storm came through the door as well.  
  
" Come, the X-men are waiting in the caves." Storm explained walking down the corridor and Xander looked after and called out  
  
" Caves?"  
  
" Yes, there is a vast cave system under the school and this is where we have based the X-men operations, I'll take you down there."  
  
Storm cut across the corridor slightly and opened a door leading outside motioning for Xander to keep up she started across a pristine lawn. Xander looked around and then down at the ground,  
  
" Is this the only way into the caves?" Xander asked Storm who was striding ahead, and Storm nodded.  
  
Xander stared back down at the ground again which had changed from lawn to a rocky trail under his feet and he suddenly snapped his head up, his body tensing and his hands clenched by his side,  
  
" And the Professor came this way?" Xander asked his voice cold and Storm turned around in front of him and stared at the boy.  
  
" So fucking clever!" Storm snarled and smiled as the branch of a tree whistled through the air and connected with the back of the boy's head.  
  
AN: You've heard it before. R&R. Thanks for reading. 


	14. Same old, Same old

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 because I use a bad word.  
  
Author's Note: The sun is shining, the water is crystal clear and the temperature is hot!!! Now I'm not saying this is my excuse for being so slack with the next chapter but it is a damned good reason.  
  
Same old, Same old.  
  
Xander came to with a start as cold water hit his face and he tried to jolt back away from the freezing liquid but there was a solid structure behind him blocking escape. As his senses came back on line Xander became away of the fact that he was chained to a wall, suspended by his arms which hung from steel manacles high up near the ceiling. Similar chains also secured his feet to the wall, leaving the boy spread eagled with nowhere to go.  
  
" You're up," A voice in front of him announced and snapping his head around to see who had spoken, Xander's eyes came to rest on the man who had only hours before shot him.  
  
" Who are you?" Xander spat twisting his body to test what kind of movement the chains allowed.  
  
The man leaned forwards and slapped Xander across the face; a loud snap could be heard as flesh hit flesh,  
  
" I ask the questions here!" The man roared and Xander choked on a noise and tried to swallow a lump in his throat, eventually he couldn't help himself and he started to laugh.  
  
" Sorry," The boy sputtered as his chest heaved in hysterical laughter, tears ran from his eyes down his cheeks and he clenched his mouth shut in an effort to quell the giggles.  
  
" Silence!" The man roared slapping Xander again and Xander hiccupped and tried to internalize the laugh, looking up he laughed out loud again and shook his head.  
  
" I'm sorry, it's just this whole day." Xander couldn't continue anymore and he resorted instead to just shaking his head.  
  
" You find this situation amusing?" The man inquired and Xander nodded a couple of times,  
  
" Well we'll see if you're still laughing when I cut out your beating heart and make you watch as it stops beating." Xander sobered slightly but not enough,  
  
" Have you been reading a book of clichés?" Xander squeezed out and the man stared at him and slapped him again.  
  
Xander stopped his laughing and hung his head for a second before looking up again.  
  
" Hit me again and you'll regret it." Xander warned and the man smiled at him  
  
" Really? And what do you intend to do about it young man?" He asked and slapped Xander again.  
  
From somewhere inside of him Xander felt the rage build suddenly and he shot a glare at the man his eyes burning with hatred.  
  
" That's one," Xander warned and the man stared at him and raised his hand again,  
  
" That's enough!" A voice behind the man roared and the man instantly dropped his hand, spun around and fell to one knee in submission.  
  
" I apologize Master,"  
  
" Master? Man you're a but monkey!" Xander shouted behind the kneeling man and he grinned despite his situation,  
  
" I'm not the only one!" Xander exclaimed happily although still watching the shadow where the Master stood.  
  
" I must say you intrigue me Alexander," The Master's voice was low and calm, the tone almost hypnotic, " Here you are chained to a wall, about to die and yet you laugh. How odd."  
  
" Well that's me odd all around. So you want to cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on?" Xander's tone snapped back to serious,  
  
The Master stepped forward and Xander stifled a gasp unsuccessfully, the Master stood at least eight feet tall, his legs were covered in black fur and his chest and arms black leather that seemed to be his skin, skin that continued all the way down the hands to sharp talons. Looking at the Master's face Xander saw a set of sharp fangs and ridges of bone running up from the corners of the Master's face to his ears. A small set of blazing red eyes stared at him and almost twinkled as the Master smiled to reveal more teeth.  
  
" What are you?" Xander asked as the Master started towards him slowly,  
  
" What am I?" The Master asked angrily, " I'm a mutant, one of the first!"  
  
" You're human?" Xander demanded in disbelief and the Master glared at him,  
  
" I like to think of myself as the supreme human, look at me, I'm indestructible!" A roar of triumph capped of the sentence and Xander rolled his eyes,  
  
" One thing I've learned is that nothing is indestructible, especially things that claim to be indestructible. "  
  
" Shut up!" The Master snapped and then he clicked his fingers and the man who had been kneeling on the floor jumped to his feet and raced to a small black cloth covered table.  
  
" Are you ready to begin Master?" The man asked and the Master grinned as a response, Xander gulped.  
  
" Bring me the dagger and the candle and we will begin the ceremony,"  
  
" Ceremony?" Xander asked, " I got to warn you those things never work out well, how about instead we have a sit down and try to work this whole thing out?" Xander suggested as the Man pulled the cloth of the table to reveal a thick red candle and a ceremonial double-edged dagger with an ivory handle.  
  
" Work this out?" The Master asked picking up the dagger and turning it in his hand,  
  
" Yeah, you know talk about it," Xander explained desperately and the Master laughed,  
  
" There is no more time for talk, talk has achieved nothing!" The Master yelled and Xander shook his head violently,  
  
" Talk achieves lots and I mean you haven't tried talking to me,"  
  
" Talk achieves nothing, for years the two sides of this war has talked and yet have achieved nothing. No, Now is a time for action, a time where all those mutant hating bigots will choke on their words and have no choice but to bow down before me!"  
  
Striding across the room the Master stopped a foot away from Xander, who began straining at his bonds,  
  
" Can I at least ask what you're planning?" Xander asked still squirming, attempting to pull his hands through the manacles.  
  
" Of course you can, " The Master replied in a pleasant tone, " I'm sacrificing you in order to gain control of an army so powerful that nothing on this earth can stop them."  
  
Xander opened his mouth to ask another question but the Master lashed out with the knife cutting a deep gash across Xander's torso, Xander let out a cry of pain and jerked violently in the chains.  
  
" You son of a bitch!" Xander roared as the Master took a step back and using the bloody dagger dripped blood onto the candle.  
  
" Pass me the matches Calvin," The Master ordered and the Man, Calvin grabbed a box of matches and walked over to the Master.  
  
" Calvin this is really stupid don't help him," Xander shouted and Calvin just looked up and smiled at the captive.  
  
The Master handed the candle to Calvin and accepted the box of matches, beginning to talk loudly in a language Xander didn't recognize. The Master struck a match and moved it forward to light the candle; Xander gawked at the flame and then blew at it. The flame twitched in the breath and went out.  
  
The Master oblivious to the fact that Xander had blown the candle out lit a second match and Xander repeated his trick blowing out the match before it neared the wick.  
  
" There is a breeze in here Master, perhaps if we took a step this way," Calvin suggested taking a step towards the Master who in return also stepped back.  
  
The Master struck a third match and this time as the 'breeze' blew the match out he turned to stare at Xander, who stared back. Still staring at Xander the Master struck a fourth match and keeping his eyes on Xander he allowed Calvin to lead the candle to the flame, Xander watched waiting for the Master to turn away but the red eyes stayed on him. Finally when he could afford to wait no longer Xander blew out the match.  
  
The Master roared and struck Xander violently across the face, his talons scouring five deep cuts across Xander's cheeks.  
  
" You think that will save you!" The Master screamed and fumbled in the box of matches. His fingers scrambled against the cardboard and the Master let out a roar that was almost deafening.  
  
" Out of matches?" Xander asked and the Master turned and lashed out again this time with a closed fist, hitting Xander with so much force that his head banged violently against the wall he was chained to and Xander saw stars. The Master followed up with a savage blow to Xander's ribs and smiled when he heard the audible crack of one of the beaten ribs snapping. Xander let out a shout of pain. The Master let out a flurry of body shots and Xander screamed as the Talons cut into the skin of his torso,  
  
" Master, we need him alive!" Calvin screamed behind the Master whose eyes burned crimson red in anger,  
  
The Master roared in anger and frustration and lent in close to Xander,  
  
" Nothing will save you, next time I light this candle there will be no breath in you to blow it out." With the warning the Master turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, Calvin followed a few steps behind.  
  
Xander let out a groan and swung in the shackles trying to ease some of the pain from his aching chest, stinging cut and bruised wrists. Closing his eyes he waited for the tingling sensation of his healing powers to kick in but felt nothing.  
  
Looking down at the first wound he had received the cut to his stomach Xander let out a sharp breath. The wound not only hadn't healed but was still dripping blood onto the floor below.  
  
" Xander!" A voice gasped in shock and Xander snapped his head up to see Willow who raced forwards and tried to touch her friend, but her hands now passed through his body.  
  
" Willow? What the fuck is going on?" Xander asked in confusion and Willow shook her head, tears flowing.  
  
" Logan, he got so angry with the PTB." Willow started and Xander interrupted her,  
  
" Short story," He suggested starting to feel light headed,  
  
" He made them turn you normal, " Xander's mouth fell open in shock and he looked at her,  
  
" I'm so sorry!" Willow exclaimed "Logan yelled and screamed and threatened and his claws were out and he made them take back the power and mutation, he said you'd been through enough." Willow babbled and Xander coughed and nearly started to choke.  
  
" Willow," The boy started and Willow nodded,  
  
" You need to get them to turn me back on,"  
  
AN: I missed you guys, I really did.  
  
P.S: What with the nice weather and all you might need to give me some encouragement to write. 


	15. The powers that Annoy

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander encounters the X-men but that'd just be boring so there's a twist.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 because I use a bad word.  
  
AN: Ok so the little case of writers block I had seems to have passed but you never know it might come back at any.uh.where was I going with this.  
  
The powers that Annoy.  
  
The day was going from strange to bad to strange again for Xander, but this latest development didn't seem to be quite as bad considering thirty seconds ago he'd been manacled to a wall, hanging close to death in a lair used by the original mutant intent on destroying the world.  
  
" You must be aware young man that we don't do this for everyone and it would be greatly appreciated if you might not mention this to anyone." A hollow voice called out and typically Xander responded with,  
  
" So by dragging to me a large expanse of nothing I'm special?" and then as an afterthought because he had narrowed down the possibilities of where he could be,  
  
" And don't call me young man when you know perfectly well that I'm not."  
  
" Ahh you have so much of your Father in you," The voice chuckled and Xander tried to glare at it but not knowing who he was glaring at and where it was he had little luck.  
  
" Just because you decided that Logan would become my Father, it does not mean that I am suddenly anything like him or that I have any resemblance to him physically, mentally, spiritually or otherwise."  
  
" Dawn and Buffy's relationship was specially crafted in much the same way, yes?" The voice asked throwing Xander off track so that his only response was  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" The monk's that crafted the Key created images, memories and knowledge of a little girl every fine detail done to perfection. And even though it is a ruse everyone accepts it, cherishes it. "  
  
" That's different, Buffy never had a sister. I have a Father. And that's not the point!" Xander burst  
  
" And what is the point?"  
  
" The point is that you keep playing with my life but you never ask me what I want!!" Xander shouted  
  
" Fine what do you want?"  
  
" I don't know!"  
  
" Well how about I make the choice so much clearer, two options each as simple as the other. Option 1 you continue to fight for the good of the world and accept Logan as your Father and save the world. Option 2, you go back to the way you were and the fate of the world is left up to someone else. "  
  
Xander nodded happy to be able to make the decision but his happiness stopped suddenly as his brain kicked in and he remembered where he had just come from.  
  
" If I pick option 2 I die don't I?" Xander asked resigned.  
  
" You would return to being a mortal which would result in your immediate death." The voice sounded smug.  
  
Xander fumed quietly for a second and then announced,  
  
" Fine you prick I pick option 2!" There was a moment of stunned silence Finally the voice cleared it's throat.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" I said I pick contestant number 2!" Xander shouted  
  
" Right," The voice said drawing the word out as if talking to himself.  
  
" Unfortunately Xander I must admit a small indiscretion on my part to you."  
  
" What?" Xander demanded  
  
" I lied, there is only one option and it isn't option 2. "  
  
" You said I get a choice?" Xander demanded  
  
" Yes I did, but that was only because I was almost certain that you would select option 1. The fact that you didn't leaves me in a predicament because if you haven't noticed the fate of the world happens to rest in your hands. If I allow you to pick option 2 as you insist then the world would end. This would be disastrous obviously and more importantly would put me out of a job. So Xander you get option 1."  
  
" That's not fair." Xander whined and a chuckle came from the nothing,  
  
" Life's not fair, but I'll tell you what, if you succeed in saving the world we will have this conversation again and this time I promise that there will be two legitimate options for you to choose from."  
  
Xander growled despite of himself and clamped a hand over his mouth when he realised he had heard a similar noise emitted from Logan on more then one occasion.  
  
" Can I ask a question?" Xander enquired,  
  
" Can I stop you?"  
  
" If you had no intention of turning me back then why did you listen to Logan and let me get beat up?"  
  
" There is a simple answer to that," The voice replied and Xander waited but there was no further comment,  
  
" Which is?" Xander asked between clenched teeth,  
  
" I was quite certain that you would pick Option 1."  
  
The nothing disappeared at the same time Xander let out a frustrated scream and within a second Xander was hanging back on the wall, this time his wounds had healed and anger welled up inside of him.  
  
" Are you ready for round two?" A voice sneered in the darkness.  
  
Xander tensed and pulled on the chains with all his strength the metal buckled and gave way and Xander fell from the wall. He looked up from the crouch he was in,  
  
" Oh yeah." He stated and charged.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews, Keep it up. 


	16. Because being chained to a wall would ma...

Thief in the night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvelous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: Xander's chained to a wall, people are about to sacrifice him. What's new? You ask, well this.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 because I use a bad word, I think you know the one I use, so if it offends you don't read. Or read but mentally bleep the word.  
  
Because being chained to a wall would make anyone crazy.  
  
"Are you ready for round two?" A voice sneered in the darkness.  
  
Xander tensed and pulled on the chains with all his strength the metal buckled and gave way and Xander fell from the wall. He looked up from the crouch he was in,  
  
"Oh yeah." He stated and charged.  
  
Calvin was unprepared for the sudden attack launched by a boy he thought was chained to a wall and Xander tackled the larger man before Calvin could react, all the older man could do was let out a painful oomph as Xander's shoulder connected with his stomach.  
  
Xander ignored the pained cry of the man before him and starting angrily punching Calvin in the stomach, until finally Calvin gathered his wits about him and using his legs managed to twist them up underneath the body of the boy attacking him and kick him off. Xander was propelled awkwardly a few feet away landing on his back. He stared up at the ceiling for a beat before flipping up into a standing position.  
  
"Come on then," Xander sneered slipping into a fight stance and staring at Calvin.  
  
Calvin approached cautiously for a step and then lunged. Xander faked to the left, planted his right foot, and roundhouse kicked Calvin in the face. Calvin yelled in pain as his nose broke spraying blood across his face and as he looked down at Xander the blood pooled along his top lip and dripped on the floor.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Calvin threatened and he lunged again. This time Xander dropped, spun and kicked the outside of Calvin's right knee, Calvin teetered for a second, his ruined knee unable to support him and went down. Xander came in close and fast driving the heel of his right hand into Calvin's broken nose. Calvin screamed again in pain and Xander grabbed the larger man by the shoulders and rammed his knee into the man's stomach.  
  
"Where's the mutant?" Xander demanded grabbing Calvin's shirt and slamming his head back against the hard packed dirt of the cave.  
  
"Fuck you," Calvin slurred and Xander shook his head,  
  
"Not today," Xander replied slamming the man's head into the dirt again, " Where is he?" the 'boy' demanded.  
  
"Where is nothing?" Calvin slurred a little, his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.  
  
"Fuck!" Xander screamed and slapped Calvin across the face in an effort to wake him up, but the man remained listless.  
  
Suddenly a noise behind him demanded his attention and he spun around his guard up ready to battle the mutant, and strangely disappointed to discover the source of the noise was the X-men.  
  
"Xander!" Logan called out making his way over to the boy, Xander stood and gave a last frustrated glare at the prone figure at his feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" Logan demanded grabbing a hold of his son's shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine. Why? Shouldn't I be?" Xander shot back remembering Willow's comments about Logan threatening the PTB.  
  
"What?" Logan asked obviously confused and Xander narrowed his eyes at the older man in sudden thought.  
  
"What did you do today?" Xander demanded and Logan frowned,  
  
"I've been looking for you, you've been missing for nearly seven hours. Why?" This time it was the father's time to narrow his eyebrows.  
  
"You didn't talk to Willow?" Xander asked now confused and Logan shook his head obviously perplexed,  
  
"Whose Willow?" He asked and Xander sighed and shook his head, Damned PTB.  
  
"No one, how did you find me? "Xander asked trying to change the topic quickly,  
  
"We've discovered some interesting information about who is behind this war you've been warning us about." Scott announced behind Logan and Xander looked at him waiting for more,  
  
"And," he prompted,  
  
"And you're never going to believe what we've found out. Apparently the mutant behind all of this plans to use Demon's to fight in his army actual real life demons! ...and you don't seem surprised," Scott finished and after a beat Xander dropped his mouth open,  
  
"Demon's really? What are you whack?" Xander spat out awkwardly and stared at the faces before him all staring at him.  
  
"Fine!" He shouted eventually throwing his arms up in the air, "I know all about the demons, I know all about the mutant's plan and before you ask I have no fucking clue as to how to stop him!" Scott, Logan and Storm all stared at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?" Xander demanded, "Why is everyone looking at me like that? It's been a very stressful day so exxccuussee me if I decide to have a tiny little rant, I think that I have completely deserved it because for the last seven hours I've been chained to a wall while the ugliest thing in the world tried to use ME as a human sacrifice to start a WAR that has the potential to kill every living thing on this planet!!"  
  
"So where is he?" Scott asked looking around the dank cave.  
  
Xander shrugged,  
  
"Where is nothing?" He sighed dramatically and shook his head at the confused faces before him.  
  
"No where." Supplied Logan,  
  
"Everywhere?" Suggested Storm.  
  
"What the hell are we talking about?" Asked Scott.  
  
Xander stared at the trio a beat then announced.  
  
"We need reinforcements and unfortunately I know exactly who to call."  
  
AN: Short and Sweet. And before you shout, yes I know I took forever and I'll try not to in the future. But I'm not promising anything. 


	17. The Number you have dialled is busy, ple...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvellous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.   
  
Summary: There's something about me you should know…  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.   
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 because I use a bad word, I think you know the one I use, so if it offends you don't read. Or read but mentally bleep the word.  
  
Author's Note: I'm soo sorry about the massive time lapse between posting but my computer blew up! And I've only just got a new one and it's exam time and I'm working and stop looking at me like that I'm telling the truth.   
  
**The number You Have Dialled is Busy, Please Dial Again**  
  
" We need reinforcements and unfortunately I know exactly who to call."  
  
Xander had been pacing the hallway for three hours without a break and yet still the phone in front of him didn't ring. Damned Giles, how many urgent messages did Xander have to leave?   
  
" He's not going to call you know." Willow piped up appearing suddenly behind Xander causing him to jump. He turned and glared at her,   
  
" I always thought of you as the eternal optimist Will, don't let me down now." Xander deadpanned and Willow smiled a little smile.   
  
"You know how it is the world might end so all the night time nasties come out trying to claim poll position for the apocalypse. Buffy has her hands full." Willow explained   
  
" So no reinforcements?" Xander asked Glumly as in the background the doorbell rang.   
  
From further down the mansion there was a cry of,   
  
" I'll get it!" Screamed by one of the younger members of the household,   
  
" Now I never said that, " Willow said with a wink and with a small pop she 'popped' into nothingness.  
  
Xander shot the space where Willow had been a glare and started down the hallway, in front of him a man was shrugging off his coat and handing it to the young mutant from the welcoming party. Xander almost turned and ran the opposite direction when he saw who it was.  
  
" Angel?" He asked in complete disbelief.   
  
Angel turned at the sound of the young voice and Xander could tell it was taking every ounce of the Vampire's control not to laugh.   
  
" Xander," He replied but it came out in somewhat of a squeak.   
  
" What are you doing here?" Xander asked looking around for Willow, so he could kill her.   
  
" Buffy called." He stated and there was silence.   
  
Well silence for as long as silence can remain in a school populated by mutants and over-protective fake mutant fathers.   
  
" Xander?" Logan called out behind him and Xander jumped in surprise.   
  
" Is this the reinforcements?" Scott asked besides him and Xander nodded.   
  
" Well who is he?" Logan demanded and Xander looked at Angel and then back to Logan and then to the X-men and then back to Angel and then back to Logan and then back to Angel.   
  
As far as Xander could tell the PTB or Willow had wiped any conversation Xander had, had with Logan about Xander not being his Father. So the X-men knew about the existence of Demons but not about Xander being a perfectly good adult trapped in a kid's body. And to top it all off Logan was still playing the overprotective Father role.   
  
" He's…uh…this is Angel…and he's um…he's well… of course Angel is….my…ahh…" Xander stammered trying to make his brain suggest something plausible.  
  
It didn't need to in the end because Angel stepped forwards with hand outstretched and said very politely.   
  
" I'm Angel. Xander's big brother," Then to cement the statement he swung an arm around Xander's shoulders dragged him close to the vamp's body and gave him a playful ruffle of the hair.   
  
" Quit it." Xander demanded in a deadpan and Angel let go.   
  
" This is your brother?" Logan asked staring at his 'Son's' face and Xander nodded enthusiastically.   
  
" You look alike," Scott suggested and Logan growled which made Angel take an involuntary step back.   
  
" Angel it's ok this is Scott Summers but if he's wearing leather call him Cyclops and this is Logan or leather-bound, Wolverine. Um the other thing here that probably might perhaps need to be mentioned is that of course it came as a surprise to me because I only found out like two, three days ago and me coming here in the first place was like the world's biggest coincidence which really makes me believe in 'higher powers' if you know what I mean is that Logan or leather wearing wolverine, they call him that because of the hair and he also has these claws but not real claws they're metal claws so he's not a real wolverine or anything like Oz but he's my Dad. " Xander babbled and Angel shot the group behind Xander a look.   
  
" Xander, a word." He demanded and grabbing the 'teen' by the arm he dragged him into the nearest room.   
  
After slamming the door shut Angel let Xander go,   
  
" What the hell is going on?" Angel demanded Xander nodded but said nothing.  
  
" So spill," Angel demanded and Xander nodded and began to pace.   
  
" Ok so the PTB " Angel growled " Have turned me into a child and made Logan my biological Father. They sent me here via an old guy named Clive who had me running around after shiny stuff and I was chasing a medallion, which lead me to here. The teachers who run the school are part of a roving band of superheros that wear skin tight leather and fight evil. The guy that runs the school can read minds so keep you mind clear."   
  
Xander took a breath, he needed one because he was babbling quite quickly.   
  
" The big bad around here at the mo is an original old mutant guy who is trying to raise an army of demons to rule the world. I have no idea how to stop him but a nice old man with a yummy plate of cookie goodness told me I have three days to stop the whole mess or there will be a war that wipes out the world. Oh and the ghost of Willow is haunting me."   
  
" Are you on something?" Angel asked and Xander shook his head sadly.   
  
" You have to keep your mind clear because they read minds," He replied miserably and Angel nodded.   
  
" You told Giles that so we're wearing a charm that stops telepaths from entering our thoughts."   
  
" We?" Xander asked and Angel nodded and the doorbell rang   
  
" Right on Cue," Angel announced and Xander's eye's widened.   
  
" Who's right on Cue? I thought Buffy and the gang were fighting their own demons?" The boy asked and Angel nodded as a loud voice filled the air.   
  
" Well where he?!"   
  
Xander's face paled and his Jaw dropped open and he stared at Angel his eye's widening,   
  
" You brought… Cordelia?" He demanded   
  
" Xander she's really changed and she wanted to help." Angel stopped and made a face like he'd just smelt cat poop.   
  
" What?" Xander demanded,   
  
" Now I didn't invite him," Angel growled sniffing the air.   
  
The door pushed open and there was a delighted scream from Cordelia and behind her a platinum blonde's face nearly split in two.   
  
" You're bite sized!" He shouted before being dragged into the room by Angel.   
  
" Spike, What are you doing here?" Angel demanded as Spike broke free from Angel's grasp.   
  
" Buff y sent me to help didn't she." He said still grinning, he reached out and gripping Xander's cheek in his finger's said,   
  
" Who's a wittle boy?" Xander rolled his eyes grabbed Spike by the wrist and flipped him up into the air, and slammed him back down onto the ground.   
  
" Grab me again, Spike and I'll rip your arm off." Spike nodded as he looked slightly impressed by Xander's moves.   
  
" You get yourself an upgrade?" He asked pulling himself off the floor.   
  
" Kind of," Xander muttered, then looked at the closed door.   
  
" Is anyone else coming?" Xander asked in dread not really wanting to know the answer, Angel nodded   
  
" Wesley's parking the car and Lorne needed the little demon's room..."   
  
" Wesley!?" Xander demanded in a shrill voice and Spike tried to smother a smirk but since it was only a half-hearted attempt not to laugh he guwaffed and snorted and then let it all loose and had to hold his hands over his ribs as tears of laughter ran down his pale face. Xander stared at him and Spike looked down at the boy,   
  
" What?" The vampire asked doing an impersonation of Xander's squeaky voice.   
  
" Wes's a good guy now, and he can hold his own, and Lorne, well Lorne occasionally comes in handy when he puts down his cosmopolitan."   
  
Outside the room Xander heard a voice exclaim,   
  
" Well aren't you just a sugar bun!" Xander popped an eyebrow up in surprise and opened the door.   
  
The X-men were staring at a tall green guy wearing a bowler hat. Lorne looked at Xander and placed a hand over his deep purple tailored vest.   
  
" And you must be Xander, why aren't you just a picture?"   
  
Xander took a step forward ready to pummel Kermit but Angel rested a hand on his shoulder and told Lorne over the top of Xander's head.   
  
" Yep this is my Brother, " Lorne tilted his head in confusion but then winked at Angel and smacked his hands together.   
  
" So where's the bar?" He asked looking around,   
  
" This is a school." Logan stated and Lorne looked at him blankly,   
  
" No booze but we do have pop." Lorne's face broke into a scowl and he shook his head,   
  
" Pop is something Justin Timberlake does, not this little green duck."   
  
" Umm maybe we should all talk," Xander suggested noticing the odd look on Logan's face. Logan nodded and grabbed Xander by an arm.   
  
" Alone," He growled and dragged Xander back into the now empty room despite the glare he received from the only man in the room to celebrate a bicentenary.   
  
After slamming to door Logan spun Xander around who looked at his 'Father'  
  
" These are the reinforcements?" Logan demanded, Xander turned and stared at the closed door.   
  
" It would appear so," He replied then as an afterthought, " we're so screwed."   
  
AN: Read and Review.


	18. Ok where!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvellous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: There's something about me you should know...  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 because I use a bad word, I think you know the one I use, so if it offends you don't read. Or read but mentally bleep the word.  
  
Author's Note: I'm soo sorry about the massive time lapse between posting but my computer blew up! And I've only just got a new one and it's school time and I'm working and stop looking at me like that I'm telling the truth!

**" Ok where?!"**

_" These are the reinforcements?" Logan demanded, Xander turned and stared at the closed door.  
  
" It would appear so," He replied then as an afterthought, " we're so screwed." _

The gathered troops sat in the lounge perched or lounging on various pieces of furniture, the groups collective faces all turned to Wesley who stood at the front of the space a large whiteboard next to him which he was using to jot down what he deemed to be the most important notes from his speech, taking a rag he wiped the whiteboard clean dramatically and looked across the blank and serious faces before him and then started again.

" Ok so, if Nothing exists it would have to exist in Nowhere, and technically Nowhere is everywhere that something isn't, correct? So all we have to do is go to somewhere where nothing exists and we should find the Mutant and kill it thus ending the apocalypse." Wes Looked up from his summation and raised an eyebrow quizically at the entire room that sat in a bemused silence vacantly staring at him as the gang ran the sentence over and over in their heads.

" I don't get it," Cordelia muttured being the only person brave enough to say it. There was a chorus of

" Yup neither, " and Wes shook his head.

" To find the Mutant we have to find where it's hiding, and that's where nothing is correct?" The Professor asked and Wes nodded excitedly and frowned at the rest of the room which were still shaking their heads. He slowed down his speech as he tried for the third time to explain his hypothesis, until Xander interrupted him by holding up a hand.

" Sorry Wes, I'm over trying to understand. I just want to know where to go to hit the big baddie until the world doesn't go boom." There was a chorus of

" Yeah me too", and "Yes Wes " and one" Where's the little demon's room?"

" Ok so everywhere on Earth is somewhere, The earth has been mapped and named and inhabited for thousands of years and mostly everywhere has a name so therefore everywhere in the world is somewhere and there is no more nowhere,"

Wesley looked out at the sea of blank faces and sighed,

" Well" Continued Wesley" I think the Mutant has gained access to an alternate dimension, and all we have to do to find him is to track down the site of the portal and find the key."

" Oh" Deadpanned Spike " Is that all?"

" I think the portal will probably be around the cave in which the Mutant held Xander. Cordelia and Lorne can research the portal key while we secure the entrance. If I'm right any muscle that the Mutant has helping him will probably be hiding in nothing as well, so we should be prepared in case he brings them through. "

Xander frowned,

" Hey I thought he needed a human sacrifice to call upon all the demons, and I wasn't sacrificed?" Xander asked and Wesley shrugged,

" He may not have control of the demons here Xander, but you more then most people should know that demons don't just live in this dimension." Xander caught the funny look Logan sent him and glared at Wesley.

" So no mass demon army but maybe just a little army?" Xander asked wanting to know what he would be up against.

" Probably." Wes clarified and Xander sighed,

" I hate armies of demons, couldn't we for once fight an army of frogs or slugs?"

Angel smiled slightly and from his position besides Xander he uncharacteristically leaned over and whispered in Xander's ear.

" You'd be surprised what a fight frogs can put up, not to mention you'd have Cordelia kissing every second one looking for a prince." Xander coughed in laughter and jumped to his feet.

" Right, Army of demons it is." He clapped his hands together and Ghost Willow popped into appearance before him.

" That's nice," She said smiling and Xander raised a quizzical eyebrow, being unable to talk. " You and Angel getting on," Xander stared at Willow a beat then forgetting that he was standing in front of a room full of people he said sarcastically,

"Yes Isn't it wonderful."

" What?" Logan asked and Xander turned around

" Did I say that out loud?" He asked and Logan and half the room nodded looking at him questioningly

" Um Army of demons... it's riveting and fantastic and I'm just really excited." Xander stammered, " Excuse me for one second." He finished and dashed from the room.

Logan looked across at Angel, " Is he always like this?"

" Pretty much." Angel replied staring at the older man. From behind him the rich voice of the Professor asked,

" And like your brother do you possess any unique abilities?"

" Let's just say I have a trick or two up my sleeve." Angel replied and then he looked around the room, " Lorne, Cordelia if you want to get started on the research we should head off to the caves, we're running out of time here, and just for once I don't want to leave an apocal....it too late so we get stuck in traffic." Angel suggested

Lorne, Spike and Cordelia knew what Angel had meant though and even though they couldn't say they were thinking it, just once they would like to turn in their apoclypse homework early and not go through the panic of having only a few minutes left to save the world, but for some odd reason it never worked out like that, and they were always left with only a few minutes to save the world.

Xander followed Willow down the hallway and eventually ducked inside a broom closet to have a quick chat.

" What?" He asked in a whisper and Ghost Willow whacked him on the arm,

" I can't just say hello anymore?" Willow demanded, Xander closed his eyes for a brief moment and shook his head

" I'm sorry Will, it's just with what, being in the middle of trying to save the world and you being somewhat of a prophet and added to that each time I've seen you you've given me a piece of information that inevitably leads to the topic of the destruction of the entire world and for that matter the death of every person on it, when you popped up just now I foolishly thought that once again you may have some information that I may find helpful in the prevention of the death of all mankind!" Xander blurted loudly

" You're really stressed aren't you?" Willow asked and Xander roared,

" What is it?!" Willow nodded quickly,

" The Mutant has found his army, he'll come through the portal tonight. If you can find the key you can lock the portal otherwise you'll have to try and fight the army and there's quite a few of them."

Xander stared at her

" Is the Key Dawn?" He asked hopefully and Willow shook her head " No that would be too easy " Xander muttered and sighed

" So Tonight?" He checked and Willow nodded.

" The sun goes down in an hour!" He said calmly and Willow shrugged,

" I got here as fast as I could," she ended up apologizing to Xander's back as he realised that time was fast running out and he burst from the broom closet and sprinted down the hallway charging into the lounge.

" We gotta go, the end of the world starts in an hour!" He yelled in a panic

" What!" Yelled the assorted heroes.

" One hour to get there so we need a plan quickly!" Xander shouted

" How could you possibly know this?" Wesley asked and Xander shrugged,

" I had a ... Flashback to when I was chained to a wall and I suddenly remembered the Mutant talking about tonight being special and I just only then remembered it." Xander explained and Wesley nodded even though his eyebrows were furrowed in suspicion.

" Ok so how about we break into teams?" Scott suggested internally piecing together a game plan,

The group nodded and looked on questioningly, Scott stared back,

" What?" He asked

" Break into groups and what?" Logan asked

" Well I hadn't thought that far ahead, but I suppose we should try to cover all exits from the cave and have some plan on how to stop the mutant." He explained and Angel stared at him a beat and then nodded,

" Ok so Spike and Logan, Jean and Scott cover the outside of the cave and Xander and I will take the inside." As soon as the words left Angel's mouth the room broke into a disgruntled chatter

" And what do I do?." Cordelia demanded

" We can do more good in the cave then standing outside it, Jean may even be able to help close the portal." Scott interjected

" And I'm not entirely useless myself," The professor piped in

" There isn't time for this." Angel reminded the group sternly and Logan nodded,

" Ok new plan I'll stay with Xander outside the cave, Jean and Scott can cover the inside with Spike and Angel, the professor and Cordelia can help from the outside and the green guy and Storm can stay and research."

" Oh hell no!" Spike exploded, " There's no way I'm fighting with peaches here."

" Shut up Spike, Logan I need Xander inside that cave." Angel argued but Logan shook his head,

" It's too dangerous, he stays outside."

" Xander can handle himself, he's in the cave." Angel shot back Logan stood and took a step forward

" I'm his Father and I say he stays outside the cave." Logan stated his tone low,

" And I'm his brother and I say he goes into the cave." Angel matched Logan's step forward, Xander casually stepped between the two men, they glared at each other from over the top of his head.

" Thanks for all the over protection but I'll be fine inside the cave." Xander told Logan who didn't break eye contact from Angel

" Ok I'll come in with you and Angel and Spike can stay outside." Angel shook his head, as spike again explained that

" I'm not going with the wanker, "

" Ok so how about Cordelia and Spike stay outside, the rest of go inside and Lorne stays here and researches?" Xander asked and finally there was a general murmur of

" I suppose that's ok"

and

" Fine"

and

" Bloody ponce."

" Right can we go and save the world now?" Xander asked sarcastically and the group nodded and all rose to their feet,

"So do we get costumes too?" Cordelia could be heard asking in a conversation with Storm.

Xander looked after the group walking down the hallway and took a deep breath,

"Ok, this is going to work." He assured himself, "It'd better bloody work." Xander told himself and started off down the hallway after the gang.

AN: I will get the end out to you soon... I promise.


	19. The end is here,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there would be very little point in suing me. The marvellous characters in this story are owned by the people who own them and not unfortunately by me. If you don't recognize a character then it's mine, all mine.  
  
Summary: The end is near...  
  
Spoilers: Not really but let's say X-men 1 and Buffy season 6 to be safe.  
  
Rating: Let's say pg-13 because I use a bad word, I think you know the one I use, so if it offends you don't read. Or read but mentally bleep the word.  
  
Author's Note: The academic in me demands that I stop this nonsense and study. But I will not yield!

Chapter 19 - The end is here,

The cave was empty and after a quick scout around inside the gang discovered that while the cave system was made up of several caverns there was essentially no way in or out of the cave except for the entrance. Xander stood at the mouth of the cave and watched the sun go down, Angel stood besides him in the shade. The trip from the school for him and Spike having been made in the comfort of the school jet and with the landing in the forest clearing that concealed the cave, there had been no need as yet to try and explain to the x-men why one brother caught flames in sunlight and the other didn't.

Logan strolled up to the pair and leaning against the wall next to Xander he reached out and ruffled the 'boy's' hair,

" You going to stay safe?" The gruff man asked and Xander rolled his eyes,

" I'm about to fight an apocalypse not have casual sex."

Logan's eyes widened for a moment and not really knowing how to respond he hit his Son playfully in the arm and wandered away again. Xander kept his eye roll going as he looked after the retreating figure.

" My god, what were they thinking?" He asked under his breath and there was a pop and Willow smiled and shrugged,

" I think that they were thinking that a positive male role model might have a good influence on you," She suggested and looked out across the clearing to where Spike was desperately sucking down a cigarette and Cordelia was cleaning under her nails with a twig.

" They're going to depend on you, you're a pivotal part of this whole war." Willow said turning to face Xander who nodded ever so slightly.

" Do you get what I'm saying Xander, you are an integral factor in the protection of the portal." Xander's eye twitched as he stared at Willow who continued,

" It's almost like you're the, " There was a poof and Willow had disappeared mid sentence, Xander stared at the space in front of his and then waved his arm through it just in case Willow had managed to turn invisible.

" She's gone." He stated in a kind of shocked agitation,

" Who's gone?" Angel asked

" Willow, just like that poof and she's gone." Angel nodded slowly,

" I know Xander, we all miss Will, She was one of a kind," He reached across and patted Xander on the shoulder then walked off into the now dark night.

" Right of course cause no one else can see her, they just think I'm mad." Xander sighed rolling his eyes and leaning back against the wall of the cave.

" Hearing voices little guy? As long as they don't tell you to sacrifice anyone or kill I'd say that it's not such a bad thing," Xander turned to see Lorne smiling at him,

" Lorne? What are you doing here?" Xander asked his eyes opening wide, Lorne frowned,

" What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to protect the entrance to the cave."

" No!!" Xander shouted moving away from the wall, " You were supposed to stay at the library and research the key!"

Lorne's face fell, " That's ok who ever stayed can still do that right?" He asked and then because the boy in front of him face had turned ashen he asked again, "Right?"

" Oh god please tell me Cordelia stayed behind?" Lorne ranted and Xander stayed frozen in shock,

" She's outside isn't she?" Lorne peered around Xander and then whacked his head hard on the cave wall,

" Oh good heavens, I don't suppose someone could run me back quickly?"

From behind them in the cave came a deep rumble and the ground shook. Xander stared towards the sound,

" Without the key we're screwed," he whispered, " it was the most important part of the plan, it was integral, it was pivotal..." Xander stopped and looked up at Lorne,

" Integral" the boy whispered and Lorne nodded the demon nearly crying,

" I know, I know, I've destroyed the world." He moaned but Xander shook his head quickly,

" Not yet Lorne, it's not over yet!" He slapped the demon on the shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting pat but it came out as more of a swat and Lorne was knocked backwards into the wall, Xander smiled sheepishly at him.

" Sorry," He yelled as he ran off into the deepest part of the cave.

Logan, Scott, Jean and the Professor were all standing staring at a small glowing crack in the air.

" Extraordinary," The Professor nodded " It truly is a gap in time and space, a doorway to an alternate dimension. Imagine a world completely unlike this, or even still a world perhaps it's equal except for some minor discrepancies,"

" Sure a world filled exclusively with demons, that sounds great." Xander muttered coming up behind the Professor,

"Maybe but think of all the other world's that could exist out there, this could even be a rip in time and space leading back to the past when Demons ruled this world." The Professor was clearly in awe,

Xander looked around,

"How did it open?" He demanded and Wesley turned shaking his head,

"I think a more pertinent question is how do we close it, has Lorne called with any..." Wesley trailed off as a sheepish Lorne wandered into the cave,

"Oh good heavens." Wesley gasped,

"Let's deal with it later right now maybe you should exit stage left while we have a stage and you still have a left." Xander suggested to the Professor and Lorne and he stared at the crack thoughtfully.

The gravel underneath the Professor's wheels crunched as he left the cave and Xander turned to Wesley.

" Ok Wes, so a key closes the portal and how do keys work? They fit in locks or some are electronic," Xander told himself and he reached out and hesitantly touched the crack, there was a boom and Xander was flung across the cave and crunched into the nearest rock face, he hit the ground hard and stood shakily and glared at the crack, waving away Logan who was already standing next to him.

" Well that didn't work,"

"Can I ask what you were hoping to achieve?" Wesley enquired and Xander shrugged,

"It has been suggested to me that maybe in some form I am the key to the portal." Xander explained and Wesley frowned,

"Suggested by who?"

"I think right now we have bigger problems," Xander covered as there was a second boom and from the crack a claw appeared and something big and shiny and red pulled itself through the tiny opening twisting it's body like a Cirque de Soleil performer before landing in a heap on the cave floor.

" Oh shit," Xander muttered as he grabbed a broad sword that was leaning against the cave wall a few feet away.

The creature leapt to it's feet, all four of them and bellowed. The rush of air hitting Jean in the face and she made a face and tried not to gag. The creature opened it's mouth again and a laser of red shot through the air and hit it square on the chest and the only noise it ended up making was a squelchy one when all the bits floated to the floor.

" Cool!" Xander shouted racing over to Scott,

" Can you do that for anything that crawls through there?" He asked excitedly his teenage excitement showing and Scott nodded smiling somewhat thrilled that he had managed to impress someone.

A tentacle slipped through the crack and Scott opened fire again, the beam hitting the tentacle and it quivered rapidly, growing in size it ripped the edges of the portal and Xander yelled accusingly,

" Whoa, don't shoot it, you're making it bigger!"

The boy moved forward and with a downward slash of the sword he severed the tentacle from whatever it was attached to, the tentacle slithered across the floor and thrashed around, Xander raced after it and hacked at it again, until now several pieces all thrashed around and they seemed to be getting bigger, following the pieces Xander kept hacking away,

" It's regrowing!" Xander yelled and was stopped from making another hacking attack by Logan who grabbed Xander's arm as he brought the sword down again,

" That's not helping." Logan growled as the rest of the gang ran into the cave,

" Holy mother of squirming legs!" Spike yelled staring at the ground, parts of which were moving.

" Ok think if we can't torch it and we can't hack it what can we do?" Logan demanded kicking away a tentacle, which was trying to hump his boot.

" Freeze it?" Jean shouted as Scott and Logan turned to Storm.

" How about it? Can you make it snow inside a cave?" Jean asked optimistically and almost at once Storm's eyes turned white and a wind rose from the ground and whipped up her white hair.

" Put on your winter woollies, because it's about to get cold in here," Storm quipped as her hands shot out to her sides and with a single blast of wind the air turned icy cold. Xander shivered as the temperature in the cave dropped and beside him Logan wrapped an arm around his Son, pulling Xander into his side in an effort to keep him warm.

There was another gust of wind stronger then the first and then a blizzard was thrust into the depths of the cave, the snow stuck to the gang's faces and hair, and landed with a sizzle onto the teeming tentacle parts and another tentacle that had come through the portal. The gust got stronger and the temperature fell even more and from inside the portal something started to scream and then it stopped suddenly. Xander stared in amazement as the tentacles vanished. Storm brought her arms back down to her sides and the wind stopped and so did the falling snow.

The gang looked at each other over the blanket of snow that covered the floor, Logan gave Xander's shoulder a squeeze and then released him and the boy looked eagerly around the cave at the Mutants.

" Ok anyone with a special power gather at the portal, the rest hang back, if we're lucky we might be able to kill them before they get out!" Wesley shouted and Jean, Scott and Storm moved forwards slightly as Logan, Xander, Angel, Wes and Spike took a step back,

" Nothing gets out of the cave." Xander instructed and there was a variety of nods.

The front line turned back towards the portal as something black and hairy was trying to ooze through, Scott blasted it once and it exploded ripping more of the portal open, and where there was one demon two more were able to try and fit through.

Scott fired again at both demons but the laser glanced off their scales and hit the cave ceiling blowing a large chunk of rock towards Logan who simply glared at Scott but said nothing,

" Ok my turn," Snarled Logan and he darted forwards and slashed at an arm; there was a clang but no response to the creature.

"Oh my god it's made of something tougher then adamantinum?" Jean breathed in awe and then realising the situation she took a deep breath and stared at the lump of rock that had just fallen to the cave floor, the rock started to wobble and then it lifted off the floor and flew with great speed into the creature pushing the creature back slightly but crumbling into gravel as it impacted.

The Portal ripped again so that now it was nearly the size of a basketball and something that looked like a racoon with about a thousand more teeth burst through.

" Ok this one's mine!" Xander yelled eager to get into the fight he rushed forward sword ready and swiped at the creature missing by hairs width, the creature leapt from the floor up at Xander who slashed at it in mid air and sent each half of the fur ball to either ends of the cave.

" Good job," Logan shouted as he slashed at a second of the same creature, a third ran towards Spike who kicked at it and sent it smashing into a wall Spike right behind it leaping on it with a stake and stabbing it repeatedly.

" The Portal isn't going to hold much longer!" Xander warned advancing towards a vampire that had burst through the portal.

Xander blocked a right hook from the Vampire, which struck the broad sword and knocked it out of Xander's hand. In response Xander struck out with his foot kicking the Vampire in the chin, Xander kicked it again in the chest and the vamp fell back onto Spike's stake, who was coming back into the fight.

" How the hell are we going to shut this thing?" Angel shouted fighting off a hell beast.

"English Boy any ideas?" Shouted Spike as he pulled the Hell beast off Angel and they both killed it with a flurry of blows.

Wesley shouted what sounded like a Latin incantation and threw a bunch of herbs at the portal but it stayed open and several more Demons crawled through.

All through the cave now corpses of Demons littered the ground yet still each member of the gang was still engaged in a fight, they were holding ground but who knew for how long.

Xander stooped to the cave floor and picked up the sword he had dropped and flung it across the cave at another hell beast, the sword spearing through it's side and driving the corpse against the wall.

" We need the key!" Logan shouted taking a few more swings at the big strong arm that still was pushing at the edge of the portal.

" And if we had it how would we even use it?" Xander demanded pulling a Vampire off of Jean who was trying to levitate another boulder towards the portal, he swung the creature around and ploughed a fist into it's chest, before pulling a stake from his pocket and plunging it through the Vamp's chest.

" Could be a spell or a phrase?" Wes yelled mid hack of something grey " or it could be a potion, or a charm."

" A medallion?" Xander asked in a yell trying to avoid a huge spiderery thing that was crawling across the ground towards him,

" Maybe," replied Wes, and Xander kicked the spider away and reached under his shirt and pulled from around his neck the medallion. Following his little episode in the hall, what with meeting the cookie man and dying and not ending up dead, Xander had been wearing it for good luck.

" Ok so if I thought I had a medallion that could be the key what would I do with it?" Xander yelled and Wes ducked as something with a tail like a cleaver tried to take his head off.

" Throw it in the portal, touch the portal. A little help here!!" Wes screamed as he dived out of the way of another attack, the rest of the cave was filled with creatures already engaged in battle with the rest of the team so Xander plucked a dagger out from underneath his coat and managed to stab the creature attacking Wes in the eye by hurling the dagger across the cave.

Xander tossed the medallion to Wes unable to get across the battle ground to the portal because the Spidery thing leapt of the ceiling towards the boy. Wes caught the medallion easily and started towards the portal as Xander fell to the ground under the weight of the spider and using all his strength tried to break off it's head while keeping some sharp fangs away from his neck. There was a sudden gush of sticky blue blood and the spider fell off him dead revealing Logan who reached out and dragged Xander to his feet before rushing off to attack something that looked like a penguin.

Xander rushed to Wes's side pushing past Spike and Angel who were in the process of fighting a demon with big teeth,

" It's not working! There must be an incantation or a way to activate it!" Yelled Wes, showing Xander the medallion that was hanging limply between Wes's fingers.

Xander grabbed the medallion off the older man,

" Let me have a ..." He started but was cut off as a sudden rush of bright light exploded from the medallion encompassing it until the medallion rested in a circle of bright light the size of a grapefruit.

" It works!" Xander yelled excitedly at Wesley and he held the medallion closer to the portal but still creatures oozed through the gaps and the portal stayed open.

"What now?" Xander mused as he kicked away an evil looking gnome that was trying to bite his leg.

"Try and touch the portal," Wesley suggested and Xander held the ball of light out in front of him and turning his head in anticipation of pain he touched the light to the portal,

" It's not working," Xander growled impatiently and behind there was a scream of warning but no time to turn around as something sharp winged him, scraping through the flesh of his right arm.

" Xander!" Logan yelled as Xander stumbled forwards, the force of the hit nearly pushing him over, into the portal. Wesley grabbing the back of his shirt and preventing his fall,

" Xander!" Logan yelled again pushing a vampire out of the way, trying to get closer to his son,

" Are you all right?" Wes asked in shock and Xander nodded his lips tight and he looked down at the medallion at the same time staring at the blood that was dripping down his arm in shock, There was a gust of wind from behind him as Storm killed something and blood from his arm was propelled against the medallion.

As soon as the first droplet of blood hit the ball of light exploded. The force knocked the warriors in the cave into the air and they landed flat on their backs and in a flash the portal was gone and so were the demons. Logan raised his head off the ground shaking away the stars and stared at the spot where a second ago his Son had stood.

" Xander?" Logan asked as he jumped to his feet, his head turning scanning the floor of the cave.

" Xander?!" But Logan could shout forever because Xander was gone and so was the medallion.

AN: (evil laughter)


	20. Epilogue

Thief in the Night - Final Chapter

Standard Disclaimer still applies

AN: I would like to thank all the people that have read this story and reviewed, your continual support encouraged me to continue with this even though at times I felt like stopping. You guys are the best!

Rating: G

Chapter 20 - Epilogue

The cave had vanished and Xander stood in wide expanse of white nothing, a place he had been before, last time he had talked with the PTB. Xander looked around excitedly remembering that last time he was here the PTB had promised to talk to him again once he had saved the world about returning him to his normal state. A small smile played across Xander's lips,

"I wouldn't if I were you." The same voice he had heard last time stated and Xander frowned,

"What?" The boy asked,

" Smile,"

The smile vanished and Xander glanced around him,

"I saved the world right?" Xander demanded for a moment worried about the people who had been in the cave a moment ago,

"For now, yes it would appear that the world is indeed saved." The voice explained but the smile stayed gone from Xander's lips.

"So what's wrong? I closed the portal didn't I? Oh god I'm not dead am I?"

"No you're not dead and you did close the portal." Xander shook his head confused,

"Then why can't I smile? "

" Because now you must make your choice and it is not a choice that should be taken lightly."

"Are you actually going to give me to valid options this time?" Xander enquired and there was a small chuckle,

" Indeed."

"Ok so what does that mean?" Xander demanded and there was a sigh,

"I was playing with you, there will be two options each with different benefits and downsides, the pros and cons as you will."

"Speak English." Xander demanded,

"I'll play fair. "

" Really?" Xander asked

" Really." The voice replied and Xander shrugged,

"Ok so what are my options?" Xander asked

"Option 1 is that I will promptly return you to your 'normal' reality. Any link to the X-men will be erased and you will return home to Sunnydale in your original state and at your original age and you may continue with your previous life." The voice stated

"Sounds great," Xander exclaimed and then frowned,

"Wait, the X-men will never know that they met me?"

"That is correct."

"And what about Logan's son?" Xander asked

"Logan doesn't have a son, the bond between you two was artificially created." The voice stated and Xander rolled his eyes,

"I know that but Logan likes being a dad, can't you give him a replacement?"

"Logan does not yet have a family but that is not to say that in the future he will not enjoy fatherhood."

"So he's going to be a dad anyway, "Xander reasoned "Ok so that's all right I guess." Xander was talking to himself but the voice supplied,

"Would you like to hear option 2?"

Xander narrowed his eyebrows,

"I'm still thinking about option 1, so no not right this second."

"What is it about Option 1 that is concerning you?"

"You didn't mention anything about Willow, What's going to happen to Willow?" Xander asked frowning,

"Willow broke the rules, she interceded in matters that she shouldn't have, her punishment is as yet undecided." The voice explained and Xander looked shocked,

"Her punishment! She saved the world if she hadn't interceded then I would never have known what to do. She deserves to be rewarded not punished." Xander shouted,

"That is not the way it works." The voice explained and Xander let out a big sigh.

"So Willow doesn't get to see Tara?"

"Not at the moment, but after she has finished serving her punishment then there is still hope that the two may be reunited."

"That sucks." Xander ground out "This whole thing sucks. And there's nothing you can do for her?"

"There might be something."

"What?" Xander demanded

"Option 2. I will reunite Willow with her lover in heaven. If you agree to stay in the service of the PTB."

Xander stopped from where he had begun pacing,

"What?"

"Two options Xander, both I think very reasonable. So now that you indeed have a choice which will it be?"

"I'm insulted that you would even ask, Willow saved the world and not just today but heaps of times with the Scooby's. If you won't reward her for that then I will. Option 2, now give the girl back her girlfriend."

There was an excited scream which echoed from the nothing and was met by a familiar happy squeal. Xander smiled as a warm glowing light enveloped him and he quickly sank into a blissful blackness then there was a flash and the boy was gone.

From the nothing came the voice again,

"Right then, let's get started."

AN: End Thief in the Night, but there will be a sequel


End file.
